


dance to forget

by no_reservations



Series: whiffs of colitas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ... and some other shit., Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Classic Cars, Dancing, Drinking, Group Sex, Kinks, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Abuse, Pool Sex, Sexual Tension, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_reservations/pseuds/no_reservations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>Something felt wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.</p><p> </p><p>It just felt off somehow. </p><p> </p><p>"Hit me," he breathed out. And froze. Had that really just left his mouth?</p><p> <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

"Hit me," he breathed out. And immediately froze as his own words echoed back to him. Had that really just left his mouth?

 

The girl on top of him stopped, staring back in disbelieve.

 

"What?" was all she let out.

 

Liam wanted to sink into the bedspread in embarrassment and disappear from this moment. The girl was all kinds of perfect, and naked, and on top of him, and ready to go. But still he couldn't even seem to get it up for her. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

Groaning to himself, he repeated the words, "Just hit me."

 

The girl looked down at him for a long moment, before reaching out to slap him gently across the cheek.

 

Liam tried not to hiss out in frustration. "No, like really," he requested, trying for polite.

 

She hesitated another moment, before sighing to herself. She reached out, and struck out against his cheek hard. It reverberated with a satisfying smack.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a twitch in his cock. "Again."

 

She struck down again, even harder this time. He couldn't help but let out a groan and thrust up against her. He needed more, the thought struck him, right along with the thought of what the fuck? Since when had he gotten off on this? And to the point where nothing else could?

 

He looked up at her pleadingly, and she stared back a little lost. This was way out of her area of expertise.

 

 

Louis found himself in circumstances not much better. After getting some well needed family time, he'd invited his girlfriend out for a date. He'd wine-and-dined her, making sure everything was as romantic as possible to make up for all the time he'd taken off to hang with the boys. It had been wonderful and easy, and now they were back in his room, getting ready to have sex.

 

He fell into the usual pattern of moves, having come to know what she liked, and how. He licked her out and she writhed beneath him, moaning his name. He slipped his fingers inside her to find her wet and ready, clenching against his fingers. He rubbed up against her g-spot as he worked her clit with his tongue and she squeezed her legs against his sides.

 

He positioned himself against her, ready to slip inside, when he realized he wasn't nearly as hard as he should be. Pumping himself he tried to get himself up for it, and he huffed out in frustration when nothing was forthcoming.

 

"Louis, what's wrong?" she asked, as her thighs slipped from his side.

 

He looked up at her and gave up on the futile attempt. He threw himself down next to her, catching her in a tight embrace. "I just don't really feel up to it tonight. Mind if we just cuddle?" he whispered into her shoulder, nipping at it playfully.

 

"Sure Lou," she let out nonchalantly and held him tight while her eyes stared at the ceiling, edged with worry.

 

 

Meanwhile, Zayn found himself in a different kind of predicament. Ever since returning from their camping trip he'd just felt horny, all the bloody time. Like a low burn in his stomach that didn't long for food, or drink, or even smokes – just sex.

 

He groaned as he twisted around on the couch. It had gotten so bad he'd even started fantasizing about sex while talking to his best mates. He wasn't even interested in any of his mates, but it just seemed to pop into his head as soon as another person even came somewhat close to him. And to his utter frustration, the art of wanking seemed to have escaped him. He needed another person, now.

 

He was groaning into the couch again, biting at the pillow in the process when his roommate knocked on the door. "Hey Zayn? There's a party tonight, you up for it?"

 

Zayn sat up and tried to smooth his hair back in place. His roommate opened the door and looked at him awaiting an answer, and Zayn tried his best not to jump into his arms with a litany of yesyesyespleasetakemewithyou!

 

"Sure, why not," he shrugged.

 

 

Zayn was perhaps a bit out of control, he had to concede to himself. He'd had a bit too much to drink, trying to chill the slow broil inside him, and now found himself in bed in the middle of a threesome. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten there, except that there seemed to be a deafening lack of conscience telling him to stop. The cute boy he'd chatted up was currently fingering him, and his little fox of a casual girlfriend was rubbing his hands over her well endowed breasts. Zayn couldn't complain as he gave them a squeeze.

 

The boy fingered him open further, before his lubed cock nudged at his entrance. He lifted his head to make sure there was a condom on it, because inebriated state or not, some things never slipped his mind. There was... though when that happened he couldn't say. The boy was like a ninja. A condom slipping on ninja.

 

Zayn laughed to himself at his terrible joke, as he felt him pressing in. Oh yes. He gasped out, needing more.

 

The girl slipped her hand to his cock, pumping up and down it slowly. "You're so hot," she told him, obviously quite turned on by the sight of her boyfriend fucking another guy.

 

He let his head fall back, clenching around the cock dragging in and out of him. He knew he should be feeling a bit ashamed at what was currently happening, it wasn't like he'd ever let a guy fuck him before. Had he? But right now it just felt so right, a desperate answer to the want that had been burning inside of him.

 

The girl leaned down to swallow his cock, the swirl of her tongue and bob a perfect complement to the cock thrusting slowly into him. The boy angled his aim, trying to hit his prostate, as the girl worked the base of his shaft while humming around his dick. Glorious.

 

The boy wanted to pick up the pace, so the girl let up. She tore the foil of another condom wrapper and slipped it onto Zayn's ready cock, before lowering herself on him.

 

Zayn gripped at the sheets, letting the dual sensation wash over him. This was what he had needed. The boy quickened the pace and the girl clenched and undulated on top of him. She ran a hand through his hair before pulling at it tightly. Oh yes. He let out a gasp, letting himself be pounded into and ridden and pulled at. Perfect.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Harry was standing on top of the cliff, toeing the edge. A bit dramatic perhaps, but it wasn't like the fall could kill him. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze caress through his curls and push at his naked torso. Lightning struck and he stretched his arms out to the roll of thunder.

 

"Harry!" Niall called out from somewhere behind him.

 

He ignored him, and let himself fall.

 

 

Niall stood on the porch, speechless as Harry disappeared to another flash of lightning. He ran to the edge and got on his knees to peer over, looking for any sign of the boy. Nothing but the white froth of crashing waves greeted him. He sighed to himself as he got up and walked around to the cliff path.

 

The incident – as he'd taken to referring to it in his head – had changed Harry. Simon had left soon after, called away again on urgent business who knows where. Of course this was after he'd sat them down for a long talk filled with rules and expectations. Harry had been quiet, nodding his head at the appropriate places and parroting out the expected responses. After their maker had left, he'd withdrawn as well, mentally as well as physically.

 

The house had never felt bigger than when he'd been trying to find Harry. And when he did, he might as well not have. They'd sat in silence as Harry read, giving him monosyllabic answers when he tried to start a conversation.

 

Sitting there watching his unresponsive form, he had realized just how much he depended on the other boy. His big brother like guidance, worrying over him and making sure Niall didn't stray. His easy smiles and laughter at his stupid jokes. His long list of activities and games, filling each day with a new kind of excitement, each different from the last even if only in a little way.

 

Niall felt terribly confused. Was he being punished for something? It was like a light had gone off inside the curly haired boy, leaving him to fend for himself. Like he just didn't care anymore. And now this with the cliff... The blonde picked his way down the side, rough wind tearing at him, slapping and pulling, like angry hands.

 

 

Harry hit the water with a sharp splash, missing the rocks by a mere hand width. His leg did scrape against one, but he paid it no mind, it would heal. He let himself be pulled under the waves, his lungs starting to burn. He didn't actually need the oxygen, but try convincing his brain of that. He waited until the burn crested, before letting the air out and the water in. His body responded with desperate coughs which only pulled in more water. The burn was gone and he let himself float, the undertow pulling him away from the rocks and out to sea.

 

Every once in a while he could see a flash of lighting through the water, its luminosity curiously distorted and blurred from this point of view. It was beautiful really, and so peaceful. He closed his eyes and let himself drift.

 

 

Niall kept vigil at the shore, waiting for Harry to return. After what felt like half the night, he saw him staggering out before doubling over and coughing up a stream of seawater. He continued to cough violently before finally gasping in a deep lungful of air and straightening up. Niall went to him and draped him in a warm robe, the boy giving him a nod in thanks before heading back up the cliff.

 

The blonde stared at his retreating back for a long while before he followed him. He'd never felt more lost.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Louis was in the shower, trying to masturbate. 

He ran a soapy hand over his member, but it only hardened halfheartedly, more of a mechanical response from the action than from any real pleasure. He didn't know what was wrong with him, this had never been a problem before.

 

He gave up in frustration, reaching for the shampoo instead. The cap was stuck though, and he had to pry his thumb into it to try to get it open. It resisted, making him resort to brute force. The action drove the cheap plastic into his skin and he hissed as it punctured his flesh. Stupid cheapass shampoo bottles, that's why he usually just left them open.

 

Inspecting his thumb for damage he noticed a bead of blood welling out of it. And strangely, instead of just running it under water and carrying on with his shower routine, he found himself transfixed by the sight. Holding it carefully away from the spray, he squeezed at his thumb and his cock gave an appreciative twitch. What the... ?

 

As if on its own device, his hand lowered down, rubbing his bloody thumb down his shaft. It sent sparks through him, and he had to steady himself against the shower wall at the unexpected response. He shut off the shower and staggered to the vanity, holding onto the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror.

 

Water was dripping down his face and startled blue eyes looked back at him, his pupils blown wide. Without really considering it, he opened up the cabinet and reached for the special razor sitting next to its fancy brush. It was the old-fashioned kind that always made him feel like a mobster when he used it, which honestly wasn't really that often since there was a reason safety blades had been invented.

 

He looked at it for a moment before looking back at himself in the mirror. And he brought the blade down on his hand. The cut wasn't very deep, but enough to get the blood flowing, coating his palm. He stared at it as his cock twitched again, and he brought it down on himself, coating it with blood.

 

He hissed at the sting in his palm. This really didn't feel that good. And yet... oh god, he had to steady himself on the sink as he ran his bloody palm up and down, twisting it over the head before bringing it back down again. He couldn't keep his eyes off the sight of blood glistening on his cock, the blood inside of him rushing there just as quick. He should be questioning just how fucked up this was, but right now all he could feel was relief to be feeling anything down there again at all.

 

Louis continued to masturbate, picking up the pace and barely able to keep on his feet. This is almost too much, he thought to himself, but unable to stop. He threw himself back against the wall, needing more support, and hit it a little harder than he'd intended. The hard shock of cold wall only added to the pleasure, and he threw himself against it again as the build crested and he came with an explosive orgasm.

 

His legs gave out and he sank to the floor, breathing hard while looking at the come at his feet. And the wall. And the... ceiling? What the fuck? That was going to be a bitch to clean up. But holy shit, that was probably one of the best wanks of his life.

 

He looked down at the drying blood on his palm, a little in awe.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Zayn was at another party, drink in hand and not so inconspicuously scouting. 

After his first taste of a threesome the other night he couldn't wait to do it again. One person just didn't seem like enough anymore. Just two hands. One cock. Or pussy, whatever. That would leave too many places untouched, unfucked, un– okay, so yeah, definitely a threesome. And maybe with two guys this time, just to switch it up.

 

He took another look around, unconsciously posing while he leaned against the counter. He noticed two hipster-chic guys whispering to each other before shooting him looks. He smirked down into his drink, before glancing back at them coyly. The one in the fedora gave him an appreciative smile and ran the mouth of his cider bottle along his bottom lip. The one wearing the old-timey braces and rolled up button down whispered something into his friend's ear, and fedora guy nodded. Jackpot.

 

 

Fedora guy – okay, so maybe they'd given their names but Zayn had forgotten them again just as quickly – pushed him down on the bed before going to shrug off his vest. Braces dude was doing the same on the other side, before they got on the bed and crawled towards him in unison. Zayn licked his lips in anticipation – looked like these boys had done this before.

 

"Oh my god, you're so beautiful. How are you even real?" fedora said as he traced the side of Zayn's face, ghosting over a cheekbone. He smirked back, eyes heavy lidded. The boy obviously liked what he saw as he groaned to himself, before capturing Zayn's lips with his.

 

Braces was meanwhile busy undoing Zayn's fly and trying to free him of the pesky sex barrier. He lifted up his hips to help and his trousers were swiftly removed along with his underwear. Maybe he should just start going commando, it would make it easier, he idly thought to himself. But then he'd actually have to get a proper belt or risk unintentionally flashing some poor granny or something. That would suck.

 

His random musings were interrupted by a tongue in his mouth and another on his cock. He pushed against both of them simultaneously, before caressing and twirling his tongue around the boy's. Fedora moaned into his mouth, and he couldn't help but agree. This was awesome.

 

The other boy hummed around his dick and he arched off the bed, silently begging for more. The boy popped off his cock at that, which wasn't quite the response Zayn had been looking for. He needed him back on his cock, now.

 

"I want to lick you out, that okay?" brace boy asked, and Zayn groaned into fedora's mouth in response. Hell yes was that okay. The boy released his mouth and he found himself flipped on his stomach, coming to stand on hands and knees. He felt his ass cheeks being parted and a warm tongue lapped right over his hole. Holy shit.

 

It circled before pushing in just a bit, just to tease. Zayn couldn't help but push back against it, the feeling was so weird but also... so hot. The tongue circled again, coating his entrance with saliva, before pushing in further. A strangled groan escaped Zayn's lips and he couldn't take it anymore, he needed more. "Ugh, just fuck me now."

 

"Wow, so needy," fedora chuckled at him, coming to kneel before him. He'd rid himself of his pants at some point, and was now stroking his cock lazily, getting it hard. Zayn eyed it, trying not to go cross-eyed since it was suddenly very close to his face. The boy reached out a hand to run along his jaw, coaxingly, and Zayn bit his lip in response. Fedora shuffled a bit closer, and Zayn leaned a bit forward, his tongue coming out to swipe tentatively over the head. The boy inhaled sharply and Zayn swiped at it again, before opening his mouth a little and taking in just the very tip. He tongued at the slit as he felt a hand in his hair.

 

"No touching the hair!" he growled out threateningly, which probably wasn't very threatening considering the hard dick currently in his face. But he'd learned from last time, and although it had been hot to have his hair pulled, it had been impossible to restyle again after. The boy just chuckled at him, but moved his hands to his shoulders anyway.

 

Meanwhile, fingers were stretching him open and he pushed back against them. "Condom?" he asked, and received a muffled affirmation. He looked behind him to make sure anyways, before slipping his mouth back over the waiting dick before him.

 

Brace nudged at his entrance, slipping inside slowly. Zayn pushed back against him, needing more. The boy responded, and Zayn swallowed fedora's cock down further, all but chocking as it hit the back of his throat. He eased off a little but it felt good, so heavy against his tongue. As did the cock currently thrusting into his ass.

 

Filled from both sides, the raging burn inside of him had settled, momentarily appeased.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

"So err... guys?" Liam ventured. 

They were having their first boy's night after returning from the camping trip, after having let enough time pass to reconnect with their other friends and families. Half-empty pizza boxes littered the table, and Louis was fixing them another round of rum-and-cokes. "Has anything been kind of weird since we've got back?"

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked nonchalantly, although his mind instantly flew back to his bloodplay. And how last night he'd totally gotten off on fucking his girlfriend while she was on her period. She'd been a little surprised to say the least, since he'd usually always grumbled about how gross it was and tried to avoid it at all costs. Though she'd not been complaining afterwards. His hand tightened around the rum bottle at his line of thought and he was glad that his back was turned to the boys.

 

"Like, I don't know... sex stuff?" Liam wasn't sure how to approach this subject without sounding like a total pervert. 'Hey guys, you suddenly get off on freaky s&m shit too or is that just me ha ha?'

 

Zayn had been taking a sip of his drink, his mind unhelpfully wandering off and replacing those two dudes from last night with Liam and Louis. So not okay, he reprimanded himself, trying to banish the thought. Which only made it fester worse. He just about choked on his drink at Liam's question, and tried to cover it up with a laugh.

 

"What, did your girl tie you up or something and you got off on it?" he joked and raised his eyebrows at Liam, before finishing his drink

 

"Ohhh, or did she spank you and you came on the spot?" Louis set down their drinks, eagerly pouncing on a chance to join in the teasing. "Why Liam! I must confess I am most appalled!" He clutched at imaginary pearls, going for overdramatic as always. "Does our good Monsieur Payne perhaps enjoy a little bit of... pain?"

 

Liam rolled his eyes at them, not letting on how close to the mark they were. He tried reaching for his drink, hoping they'd just drop it.

 

Though of course Louis took it a step further like he always did. He jumped on top of him and swiftly struck him hard across the face. And Liam had the worst reaction he could possibly have in that moment. Instead of going with an 'Ouch fucker' and hitting Louis back, he let out a hiss and closed his eyes. He wanted to die of mortification as he felt the boy go still on top of him and the room went painfully quiet.

 

"Holy shit!" Louis let out and scrambled off him. "You really do, don't you? Shit, we were only teasing." He patted Liam's arm who was currently hiding his face in his hands in shame.

 

Zayn stared at him, drink frozen in his hand. He took another sip to wash down the frog suddenly in his throat. "Well... if we're sharing kinky shit, guess it has been a little weird lately."

 

"Do tell kind sir," Louis asked, most interested. Liam was just glad the attention was no longer on him.

 

"Well, like, for one... last night I let two guys fuck me." He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip, as if he'd just confessed to preferring bourbon over whisky.

 

The blasé confession may have made Louis' jaw drop, but he quickly recovered. But it was enough for Liam to lower his hands and stare at the boy. "And?" he prodded.

 

"I don't know, it was hot? I've just been feeling super horny lately, and one person just didn't seem like enough anymore."

 

"So you had sex with two guys?" Liam looked at him, a little dumbfounded.

 

"Yeah, so?" Zayn shrugged his shoulders again, not really seeing what was wrong with that. Okay, it might have been a little extreme for him, especially when he'd agreed to trying a DP next time. But hey, it had been fun.

 

Liam didn't know what to say to that, he was just a little bit in shock. Yet suddenly he didn't feel quite so bad about his random kink anymore. They both turned to look at Louis, who had gone suspiciously quiet. He was biting his lip, looking a little unsure of himself.

 

"Anything you'd like to share with the group Lou?" Zayn asked, giving him a smug smile. He was so hiding something of his own.

 

"Well, ehm... " he trailed off, looking down at his palm that he had unconsciously been picking at.

 

Liam followed his gaze and noticed the half-healed scab which Louis was doing his best to open up again. He reached out and grabbed his wrist before the boy could pull back. A little bit of blood was starting to ooze out of the wound and Liam looked at it, before looking back at Louis who was staring at it fixedly. Liam pushed a thumb into the wound and raised an eyebrow at the strangled hum he got in response. The hand in his grip was no longer trying to pull away.

 

Zayn placed his head on Liam's shoulder to get a better look at what was going on. "Uhh, does our little Lou have a little blood thing? Aren't we all just full of surprises!" he teased, chuckling at the face Louis was making.

 

"Yeah, all kinds of fucked up surprises," Liam reflected, running the tip of a thumb through blood.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

"So err... guys?" Liam ventured. They were having their first boy's night after returning from the camping trip, after having let enough time pass to reconnect with their other friends and families. Half-empty pizza boxes littered the table, and Louis was fixing them another round of rum-and-cokes. "Has anything been kind of weird since we've got back?"

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked nonchalantly, although his mind instantly flew back to his bloodplay. And how last night he'd totally gotten off on fucking his girlfriend while she was on her period. She'd been a little surprised to say the least, since he'd usually always grumbled about how gross it was and tried to avoid it at all costs. Though she'd not been complaining afterwards. His hand tightened around the rum bottle at his line of thought and he was glad that his back was turned to the boys.

 

"Like, I don't know... sex stuff?" Liam wasn't sure how to approach this subject without sounding like a total pervert. 'Hey guys, you suddenly get off on freaky s&m shit too or is that just me ha ha?'

 

Zayn had been taking a sip of his drink, his mind unhelpfully wandering off and replacing those two dudes from last night with Liam and Louis. So not okay, he reprimanded himself, trying to banish the thought. Which only made it fester worse. He just about choked on his drink at Liam's question, and tried to cover it up with a laugh.

 

"What, did your girl tie you up or something and you got off on it?" he joked and raised his eyebrows at Liam, before finishing his drink

 

"Ohhh, or did she spank you and you came on the spot?" Louis set down their drinks, eagerly pouncing on a chance to join in the teasing. "Why Liam! I must confess I am most appalled!" He clutched at imaginary pearls, going for overdramatic as always. "Does our good Monsieur Payne perhaps enjoy a little bit of... pain?"

 

Liam rolled his eyes at them, not letting on how close to the mark they were. He tried reaching for his drink, hoping they'd just drop it.

 

Though of course Louis took it a step further like he always did. He jumped on top of him and swiftly struck him hard across the face. And Liam had the worst reaction he could possibly have in that moment. Instead of going with an 'Ouch fucker' and hitting Louis back, he let out a hiss and closed his eyes. He wanted to die of mortification as he felt the boy go still on top of him and the room went painfully quiet.

 

"Holy shit!" Louis let out and scrambled off him. "You really do, don't you? Shit, we were only teasing." He patted Liam's arm who was currently hiding his face in his hands in shame.

 

Zayn stared at him, drink frozen in his hand. He took another sip to wash down the frog suddenly in his throat. "Well... if we're sharing kinky shit, guess it has been a little weird lately."

 

"Do tell kind sir," Louis asked, most interested. Liam was just glad the attention was no longer on him.

 

"Well, like, for one... last night I let two guys fuck me." He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip, as if he'd just confessed to preferring bourbon over whisky.

 

The blasé confession may have made Louis' jaw drop, but he quickly recovered. But it was enough for Liam to lower his hands and stare at the boy. "And?" he prodded.

 

"I don't know, it was hot? I've just been feeling super horny lately, and one person just didn't seem like enough anymore."

 

"So you had sex with two guys?" Liam looked at him, a little dumbfounded.

 

"Yeah, so?" Zayn shrugged his shoulders again, not really seeing what was wrong with that. Okay, it might have been a little extreme for him, especially when he'd agreed to trying a DP next time. But hey, it had been fun.

 

Liam didn't know what to say to that, he was just a little bit in shock. Yet suddenly he didn't feel quite so bad about his random kink anymore. They both turned to look at Louis, who had gone suspiciously quiet. He was biting his lip, looking a little unsure of himself.

 

"Anything you'd like to share with the group Lou?" Zayn asked, giving him a smug smile. He was so hiding something of his own.

 

"Well, ehm... " he trailed off, looking down at his palm that he had unconsciously been picking at.

 

Liam followed his gaze and noticed the half-healed scab which Louis was doing his best to open up again. He reached out and grabbed his wrist before the boy could pull back. A little bit of blood was starting to ooze out of the wound and Liam looked at it, before looking back at Louis who was staring at it fixedly. Liam pushed a thumb into the wound and raised an eyebrow at the strangled hum he got in response. The hand in his grip was no longer trying to pull away.

 

Zayn placed his head on Liam's shoulder to get a better look at what was going on. "Uhh, does our little Lou have a little blood thing? Aren't we all just full of surprises!" he teased, chuckling at the face Louis was making.

 

"Yeah, all kinds of fucked up surprises," Liam reflected, running his thumb through the blood.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Forever stretched out before him, like a long dark corridor. Time seemed to pass like scratchy grains of sand trying to get through a rusty hourglass.

 

He looked around, not sure how he'd gotten here. The pull was faint now, no longer a burning want. Just a vague echo of something that used to be his one and only.

 

A tremor moved through him as his body made a last siren call for survival, but he ignored it. He didn't want anymore. He could go without it. He didn't need... he felt his legs start to give out and he had to steady himself on the wall. Darkness was starting to beckon, sweet oblivion...

 

 

"Harry!" a voice called out through the darkness. "Harry!" It came again, a little closer now. "What the fuck?"

 

Hands shoved him roughly against the wall. He tried to struggle against them, but found himself too weak to respond. "Harry!" He was slammed against the wall again, noting the pain as his head connected with brick. "Look at me Harry!"

 

He tried to open his eyes, which proved a little more difficult than he'd have thought. His head was swimming, and he had a hard time focusing. He blinked a few times before tear-filled blue eyes swam into view. "Harry, why are you doing this?" the boy holding him up croaked out.

 

He couldn't find it in him to respond. The boy was the only thing holding him in place as he felt his legs give out completely.

 

"Harry, please," the boy sobbed out. "You can't just leave me here." He pushed him up against the wall again. "Harry."

 

But Harry was unresponsive in his arms, his eyes once again closed. Niall let him go with a sob, watching him crumble to the ground. And he sank down with him.

 

Niall felt sobs racking through his body. He couldn't believe this was it. That Harry was willing to go so far...

 

And suddenly eternity seemed to close in on him, like an oppressive cloud of ash. It had never seemed so bad with Harry at his side, but the thought of facing it alone left him gasping for air, struggling to breathe. He couldn't.

 

"Harry!" he tried again, shaking the boy to no avail. Reaching behind him he took out the blood bag he'd pulled out from the locker. He tore at it with his teeth, and held it to Harry's mouth, watching as a small stream coated his lips.

 

Harry jerked in response, shying away from it and trying to hide his face against the wall.

 

"Harry please," Niall tried again, but the boy wouldn't budge. The blood was running down the side of his face, dripping solemnly onto the floor.

 

"If not for me, then for them. We'll get them back, I promise," Niall let out in choked whisper, still holding the bag. Even if that would mean doing the unthinkable – disobeying their maker.

 

Nothing happened for a long while besides the trickling sound of blood hitting the floor.

 

Niall was about to give up and drop the near empty bag, when Harry seemed to stir. He lifted his head away from the wall and looked at him. Really looked at him. Niall felt the tie between them explode into life and he let out a gasp.

 

Harry was finally letting him in after all this time, and it was heartbreaking. The longing... the loss.... the teetering abyss. He had to steady himself with hands on the ground at the onslaught. No wonder Harry had been locking him out for so long. It was beyond painful. It was the edge of the void.

 

"Harry," he gasped out again, trying to keep from falling. It was too much – pulling at him, ready to dissolve him. He desperately reached out for any other emotion, anything but this.

 

He grabbled for the brief time they'd had with the boys, throwing that fleeting happiness back at the link. The peace, the connection, the sense of finally coming home. The sweet hum of sexual desire, the gleaming gold of threads being combined into a perfect constellation at last. Burnt gold and wine red and dusty umber, they swirled desperately around the void. The faint memory of Louis' sparkling white, Liam's burning red, and Zayn's mellow blue wafting over it all.

 

And finally... Harry opened his eyes and pulled the darkness back. Niall breathed out, and continued to flood him with his thread. He held up the bag again, not daring to hope he'd actually take it this time. But he did. Harry looked into his eyes as he sank his teeth into it, and finally swallowed.

 

Niall couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Liam took one look at the place and was ready to bolt for the door. Unfortunately Zayn was behind him, blocking his escape. A middle-aged man wearing nothing but a PVC g-string and a mesh shirt stretched painfully tight over his belly wandered by, giving them an appreciative look. Liam suddenly felt a little nauseous.

 

As usual, Louis was to blame for this mess. Being the friend that he is, he'd made quick work of reading up on everything BDSM related and dragged them here. Or maybe kidnapped was a better word. It had played out something along the lines of 'oh there's this new club I want to check out, let's go' and them standing in an alleyway in front of a metal door with a chained-up heart on it.

 

Liam had seriously hoped the bouncer would take one look at them and tell them to sod off, but he'd seemed most eager to let them in. And now after taking a look at some of the other guests, Liam could guess why.

 

The Madame of the house had pounced on them as soon as they walked through the door, and was now giving them the grand tour. Louis was talking animatedly with her, apparently right in his element. She was showing them some of the playrooms, all filled with various instruments of torture and odd furniture that only seemed to come in black pleather. Here and there some patrons were 'playing', and seemed utterly unperturbed by having a group of boys just wander by and stare at them.

 

Louis and the Madame had stopped by a large wall filled with toys, and he was casually checking a flogger against his forearm like it was an everyday thing for him. They laughed at something together and the woman turned to give Liam a long look before winking at him. Liam wanted to sink into the floor again, and silently cursed Louis for his tendency to overshare.

 

An older woman wearing some tight vinyl pants and an even tighter corset sauntered past them, her ample bosom hoisted up to the point that it must have been uncomfortable. Unfortunately the corset ended just over her equally ample muffin-top. Liam looked back to catch her giving Zayn's bum a good squeeze, and Zayn looked at him with a grimace. Dear lord, they so needed to get out of here.

 

They caught up with Louis again by the entrance, who was just asking the Madame about something called edgeplay. She nodded and wrote down a number for him, before giving him a kiss on each cheek. When she got to Liam she stuck a card into his back pocket and whispered into his ear, "If it ever gets too much, you give me a call. Alright darling?" She gave him a light pat on the cheek, before saying goodbye to Zayn.

 

The cool air of the alleyway hit him like a splash of water in the desert. He'd never been so thankful to get out of a place.

 

"Well, that was interesting," Louis beamed at them, as if they'd just strolled through a new museum exhibit. "Let's get something to eat."

 

 

They were sitting in a diner, not far from that place, with Zayn and Louis happily chomping down on burgers and fries. Liam didn't have much of an appetite, his stomach still churning a little unpleasantly. After witnessing what the reality looked like, he'd decided celibacy might be the only viable option. Never having an orgasm again couldn't be that bad, could it?

 

He stabbed at the remaining ice in his cup with his straw a little glumly. No, that wasn't really an option either, but what he'd seen in that place just didn't feel right. Just a bunch of bored middle-aged people probably working some lame conservative desk jobs and looking for a bit of extreme on the weekends. It was a sad farce of the real thing, not that he'd know what that even was.

 

"So they're having a fetish ball Friday," Louis was telling them, though he got little response from the other boys.

 

"Yeah, not sure I can stand seeing anymore fat old ladies stuffed into fetish gear," Zayn replied, cringing a little to himself at the memory of that butt groping incident. "I have to say I was a little disappointed with the clientele."

 

"Yeah... " Liam couldn't help but agree, continuing to stab at his ice.

 

"Or well, we could always do a little bit of experimenting on our own," Louis helpfully offered. "I've ordered some things online... " He waggled his eyebrows and gave him a smirk.

 

Liam wasn't sure if he liked the thought of Louis with a flogger in his hand. That could end badly. He fished out a piece of ice with the help of his straw, and chewed it with noisy crunching sounds. He was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling, a sense of nostalgia for something he'd never had.

 

The boys continued on with their meal, oblivious of the man sitting at the counter, quietly watching them.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

They were dancing in the courtyard, swaying together to the music. Harry had his arms lazily thrown over Niall's shoulders, and his eyes were closed. Summer had finally descended on them, the oppressive humidity pushing down and making them sweat.

 

A bead of it ran down Harry's neck, and Niall leaned in to lick it. It tasted of salt and boy... of Harry. He nuzzled into him, never breaking their slow sway.

 

Harry bared his neck, allowing him more access. The boy was losing himself in the music, the gentle rhythm taking him someplace else. Somewhere nice.

 

The blonde nipped, teasingly, and Harry hummed in approval. Niall took that as permission, and gently broke the skin. Sweet thick blood blossomed on his tongue, and he lapped at it.

 

It was so different to human blood, which was like gulps of fresh sparkling water on a tongue parched to the point of death. This was intense and heavy, like bitter chocolate and the driest of red wines. But more than that, it was Harry and the feel of it inside him threatened to overtake his senses.

 

Harry moaned against him as he pulled out more, never breaking their dance. Niall's eyes fluttered closed as he swallowed, his hands gripping the boy's hips tightly. He continued to let him drain him, and he was about let up, when he felt a mouth brush up against his own neck.

 

Harry breathed him in, running the tip of his nose up his neck and along his jaw, before lowering again to the crock of his shoulder, and sinking his teeth in as well. Niall groaned against him as he felt the circle close.

 

This feeling – it was better than sex. The combined pull and give, the closeness. It felt like they were inside one another, sharing themselves in a way that was impossible except for creatures like them. Maybe for a fleeting second at the crest of a combined orgasm, but never this intense. Niall felt the arousal shoot like hot spikes to his groin, and Harry upped the stakes by opening the connection.

 

Niall actually had to let up for a desperate gasp of air as it hit him. Harry continued to drain him, and the courtyard seemed to spin around him, filled with sparkling lights. The ivy all along the wall seemed to be growing and retracting again in a slithering dance, going through its entire life cycle before his eyes. The very walls seemed alive, shifting shadows in glorious patterns, and he looked up at the sky to find it dancing to the same tune.

 

He gasped again and shut his eyes as Harry continued to pull, and he lowered his head to close the circle again. This was heaven.

 

 

A knock on the faraway front door finally broke them apart. Niall took in Harry's dazed eyes, his mouth covered in blood. He ran a thumb over it and brought it to his lips to taste himself, sucking lightly, and Harry slowly came back to him.

 

"Guess we better go check the door," Niall said, though his voice came out barely above a hoarse whisper. Harry just ran his tongue over his lips and gave him a slow blink.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

" _Ouch_!" 

"Alright, that's it, you're so not doing it right," Liam wrestled the paddle away from Louis, who failed to put up much of a fight because he couldn't seem to stop laughing. Zayn was chuckling as well from his viewing position sprawled over an armchair, a lazy curl of smoke dancing from the joint in his hand.

 

"I think you need to, like, tie him up or something," he gestured at the headboard with his blunt. Louis hopped off the bed and went to get the rope, returning with an eager look in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm so not letting you tie me up," Liam crossed his arms and glared at Louis. "You'd probably manage to knot it so well you'll have to cut me free." Louis kept walking towards him and he mentally prepared himself for a swift run for the door.

 

"Oh come Liam, don't be such a baby!" Louis climbed up on the side, still grinning a little maniacally, and the other boy got into a crouch, ready to leap off.

 

"Boys, stop," Zayn said, interrupting what was quickly devolving into a game of tag. He stood up slowly and stretched, before hopping up on the bed as well. "Give me the rope Louis," he gestured towards it and Louis handed it over, albeit a little reluctantly. "Alright Liam, take off your shirt and lie down for me. And stretch up your arms," he said in a bored tone that expected to be obeyed, like this was just another everyday thing for him.

 

Liam found himself doing just that, looking up into Zayn's calm eyes as he tied him up, joint dangling from his lips. Liam had a second to worry that maybe having the one currently high doing this might not be the best idea either, but for some reason he trusted him.

 

Zayn finished with a slipknot and grinned down at him. "How does it feel? Not too tight?" Liam tested the restraints and found them perfect. He told him so, and the other boy just nodded. "Alright, now we need a safeword for you. Something not likely to come up accidentally."

 

Liam tried to think of one but nothing seemed to come to mind. He looked at Louis who was still sitting on the bed, watching the proceedings with interest.

 

"How about, 'I love public spoons'?" he quipped and Liam wanted to roll his eyes.

 

"A safe _word_ , Louis. But I guess spoons would work. What do you think Liam?"

 

Liam just shrugged his shoulders, which was a little difficult seeing that his hands were tied up and whatnot. "Sure whatever," he said instead.

 

"Say it for me Liam."

 

Liam did roll his eyes then, "Fine... spoons, filthy public spoons."

 

Louis cackled and hopped off the bed to retrieve the toys.

 

Zayn looked them over as he took another toke, raising an eyebrow at the selection. "Seriously Lou, nipple clamps?"

 

The boy just shrugged, "Thought they might be fun to try out." Liam lifted his head at that, but he couldn't see much from his current position.

 

"Okay, let's start this out easy," he slid off the bed to put out the joint, and came back with a candle and a lighter. He lit the wick and watched it burn for a moment, before angling it over Liam's chest.

 

The hot wax dripped onto his skin, and Liam let out a hum. It didn't hurt really, just a delightful tease. A drop fell on his nipple and he inhaled at the burn. Zayn continued slowly down his chest, coming closer and closer to his trousers. He felt his cock give a twitch in anticipation.

 

Zayn continued to watch his face, making sure they were doing this right. Liam had closed his eyes and was starting to breathe a little faster. Yep, definitely on the right track.

 

He looked at Louis, who was watching intently as wax hit skin. Zayn made a motion with his other hand, and Louis got the picture, handing him the flogger and taking the candle. Without missing a beat, Zayn brought it down across Liam's abs with a smack.

 

The boy jerked up with a gasp, pulling at his restraints. "Holly shit!" he let out as he collapsed back on the bed. Zayn brought it down again, watching how the thin strips of leather were cracking the hardened wax on Liam's stomach. Liam hissed, feeling the sparks of pain shoot straight to his cock, along with his blood, getting him half-hard.

 

"I though you were starting out easy," Liam hissed out between clenched teeth, trying not to squirm away from the onslaught.

 

Zayn stopped immediately, catching the end of the flogger. "Do you want me to stop? Just say the word."

 

"No... I mean yes... I mean..." he let out a strangled curse as the flogger came down again. He did squirm on the bed this time, the feeling building inside him. He could feel himself straining against his trousers now, a little embarrassed at how quickly this had turned him on.

 

"Louis, tie up his legs," Zayn said, while running the butt of the flogger down his chest, peeling off the remaining wax. The skin was red underneath, and together with the lines from the flogging were starting to form an interesting pattern.

 

Liam felt his feet being restrained and he found himself spread eagle on the bed. The position did little to hide what was quickly becoming somewhat of a big problem. He felt the butt of the flogger moving further down, coming dangerously close to running along the outline of his hard cock. He bit back a moan, wanting nothing more than a hand on his dick right now, but tried to restrain himself. They had just set out to see if this would even work, never once saying what would happen if they actually succeeded. Which was apparently making Liam succumb to death by sexual frustration.

 

"Well, looks like we did it," Louis quipped cheekily, and Liam raised his head to find him looking at his pretty obvious package. Zayn was looking thoughtful while still running the flogger along painfully close to his dick, before coming back up again and tracing it along the top of his jeans.

 

Liam bit back a groan and let his head fall back on the bed. "Yeah... " he ground out. "Guess you can untie me now."

 

"So you can have a quick wank in the toilet?" Louis laughed at him and Liam groaned to himself. _Yes, yes he was_. His eyes were closed again, so he missed the look Louis and Zayn exchanged. The bed shifted under him, and he thought they were moving to untie him, when he suddenly felt a hand at his zipper.

 

His head jerked up to find Zayn undoing his trousers, and Louis untying his feet. They made quick work removing the rest of his clothes, and Liam found himself naked before he could protest.

 

"Uhmm, guys?" He stared at them, a whole lot embarrassed at having his hard cock just out there for them to see. Though it seemed to matter little to his member, which just seemed to harden a little more at the attention.

 

"Can't be doing this just halfway now can we," Louis smiled at him, and fingered a crop. He swished it down on Liam's thigh at the exact moment that Zayn grabbed the base of his cock. A low moan tore out of Liam's throat and he pulled at the restraints. Bloody hell.

 

Zayn just smiled at him and lowered down, engulfing the tip of his cock with his soft lips. Louis continued to trace along the inside of his thigh with the crop, letting it flick against his skin sporadically.

 

 _Holy shit_ , Liam thought and whimpered at the dual sensation. He was going to be a babbling mess by the time they were through with him.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

Niall sighed at the feeling of a warm breeze ruffling his hair. He looked up at the sky and watched as the stars came out, and felt a flutter of anticipation run through him. He still couldn't believe they were doing this.

 

He looked at Harry who was at the wheel of the convertible, its engine brumming happily as it sped along endless desert road. It was so pretty out here, the last rays of sunshine disappearing behind the far off hills, bathing the rocks in dusty red and warm orange. Harry took a hand from the wheel to take a sip from his coffee cup, while humming along to the tune on the radio.

 

Niall picked up his cup from the holder as well, struggling to get the lid to stay on. Wouldn't want that spilling all over him – might be a bit hard to explain at the next gas station. He took a sip of blood and relaxed back into his seat.

 

There had been a letter waiting for them at the door. A simple white envelope with a card inside. The message: _Think it's about time for you boys to get out of the house for a bit. Say, a week or two? –Simon_. Underneath it had been an address, to which they were heading now.

 

Harry had stared at the card for a long time, while Niall bounced all around him, unable to contain his excitement. They'd made short work of packing up essentials and getting the house secured. Harry had sat him down for a long talk about public behavior and things to be careful of, sounding a lot like Simon, but Niall didn't mind. He was just glad to finally see something besides the mansion again. It had been so long that it was all starting to feel like a dream he once had, faded memories of something that might have never existed.

 

He beamed at Harry before taking another sip, and Harry smiled back at him gently, guiding the car along the road effortlessly.

 

 

They reached the city at two in the morning, the streets still teeming with people enjoying the cool summer air. Niall's eyes were as big as saucers as he took them all in. Laughter and boisterous conversations filled the air as they cruised down the promenade, their oldtimer getting a lot of appreciative looks.

 

"Oh Harry, can we go? Can we go dancing?" Niall begged him as he took in the sights.

 

"On thing at a time Niall. First we need to find this place," he squinted at a sign helpfully half-hidden by a tree. The road took them away from the main street, snaking along the hillside. It gave them a nice view of the valley below, decked out in sparkling lights.

 

After what felt like a circumnavigation of the entire valley, they finally reached their destination. It was a quaint little house, built into the hillside. It obviously had cost some serious money, but it still didn't put shame on the other houses around it, which were in a slightly different tax bracket.

 

Niall bounced out of the car and ran up the front steps, while Harry started unloading their things. He looked around the neighborhood, hoping their neighbors wouldn't be a problem.

 

Little did he know just who some of these neighbors might be.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

Louis was walking up the long driveway to Liam's flat, cursing the crappy public transportation. He really wished he could afford a car, but then again he'd probably never get to drive it anyway with the gas prices being what they were.

 

That left him having to walk all the way from the sole bus station at the bottom of hill. Okay, maybe it was only a ten minute walk, but with the heat radiating off the hot asphalt, it might as well have been an hour. Sweat was trickling out of places he didn't even know were possible. He looked down at the beads forming on his knees. Seriously? His knees?

 

He finally reached the cul-de-sac where Liam was living. He was renting the basement of some old guy's house, who was a little creepy. But at least it had a separate entrance which they could lock. Lock being the operative word. Since their little discovery the boys had been spending more and more time together, getting to the point where they might as well all move in together.

 

And last night Zayn had agreed to trying a little bloodplay on Louis tonight, and he couldn't help the manic grin that appeared on his face just at the thought.

 

He took the shortcut through the sad excuse for shrubbery in the middle of the cul-de-sac, and noticed a fit looking boy coming down a driveway, carrying some empty cardboard boxes. A new neighbor?

 

Louis jumped out of the bushes with a "Hi there!" and the other boy just froze, with a queer look on his face that seemed to run through a cascade of emotions before settling on panic.

 

 _Good going Lou, you probably just gave him a freaking heart attack_ , Louis chided himself.

 

"Uhmm, err... I'm Louis. And I don't usually hide in bushes waiting to ambush people or anything. Are you moving in? Because that would be cool. I pretty much live next door. So what's your name anyway, nice to meet you and all that," Louis rattled on, sticking out a hand to shake.

 

The boy hesitated for a tick, before shaking it. "Harry," the boy said, and suddenly looked like he wanted to cry.

 

 _Wow, this boy is kinda weird_ , Louis thought to himself while he smiled at him.

 

 

Harry's heart might have actually stopped beating as Louis all but materialized in front of him. Of all the chance encounters and places in the world, how could this be? Had Simon orchestrated this? But why? He felt his heart swell as he let himself hope for one brief moment, only to have it run through by a rusty poker by Louis' words.

 

He had to fight back tears as he had to reintroduce himself to his Louis. There wasn't even a flicker of recognition in those blue eyes. Simon had done a very thorough job.

 

Louis was still talking at him, but he hadn't heard a word of it above the sound of dead blood running through his veins like ice. The boy finished with a " ... well, guess I'll see you around then," and gave him a wave as he headed up the other driveway.

 

Harry was left standing there, teetering on the edge of the abyss again – threatening to fall.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Niall was stretched out on the patio, enjoying the nice summer air. One of the more pleasant discoveries after being turned had been busting the 'only alive at night' myth, and not having to hide away in some dodgy old crypt like the movies had led him to believe. That and still being able to see himself in a mirror. Seriously, that would have sucked. Talk about touch-and-go shaving.

 

He adjusted the sun umbrella a bit to keep the rays from falling on his face. Daylight walker or not, his skin was genetically predisposed to going from extremely pale to flaming red, without ever stopping at tan.

 

Niall brought his arms up behind his head, ready to settle in for a nice nap, when he heard a splash in the neighbor's pool. Sitting up a bit, he lowered his sunglasses to peer over the fence. The barrier left little to the imagination, showcasing the entire barren backyard. A backyard which was currently being filled with three half-naked boys having a pool party.

 

The blonde swallowed at the sight. Louis and Liam were splashing water at each other, while Zayn was hitting a beach ball up in the air. It bounced out of reach and he had to lunge after it to the laughter of the other boys.

 

 _What the fuck_... Niall thought to himself. _How the_...? What was Simon playing at, sending them here? He continued to watch them, his mind racing. Maybe this was another test? But what were the rules?

 

He was about to escape back into the house, when the ball came careening over the fence. It landed right in the middle of the yard, and Niall stared at it. Shit.

 

"Oi! Sorry! You mind getting that?" Liam called out from the other side of the fence, looking at him expectantly.

 

Niall continued to stare at the ball, and then at the boy waiting for it. Zayn and Louis were looking over as well. "Harry?" he called into the house, conflicted as to how to handle this. Was he allowed to interact with them? Might seeing him jog their memories or something, bringing everything crashing down again? He continued to gape at them, paralyzed by indecision.

 

"Well?" Liam called out again, confused at his lack of response. He became even more bewildered when the boy got up and all but hightailed it into the house. What the... ?

 

"Looks like you've got some new neighbors Liam. And that one is just as weird as the other one," Louis commented from the pool.

 

Liam continued standing at the fence, looking forlornly at their lost ball. "How are we supposed to get it back now?"

 

 

Harry was standing in the kitchen, its window giving a clear view into their neighbor's backyard. And their neighbor's pool. A pool currently full with his boy. No, not his boys, he admonished himself. He couldn't even let himself think that.

 

His heart ached as he watched them, so at ease with one another. They didn't need them. They were fine with each other. More than fine. Who was Harry to intrude on this?

 

Yet longing burnt like a vicious coil in his stomach as he watched them. He wanted, so much. But he had already messed it up once before, he couldn't let himself do it again.

 

"Harry! Harry! They're... " Niall called out as he ran into the kitchen, stopping short as he saw Harry already watching them through the window.

 

"I know," Harry ground out.

 

"But... what are the chances? Why would Simon send us here of all places?" Niall asked flabbergasted, unable to tear his eyes away from the pool.

 

"I don't know Niall, but what I do know is that they don't remember a thing," Harry answered him, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

 

Niall looked at the boys horsing around in the pool. What sort of cruel joke was this?

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

"Alright, but we're not doing blades. I don't want you covered in stupid scars," Zayn said, looking down at an eagerly spread out Louis.

 

Liam was taking a backseat on this one, sitting in the armchair by the bed. He shifted a little on the leather cushion, enjoying the remaining soreness on his ass cheeks from last night's session. The bruises were such a delicious reminder.

 

"And promise me you won't go cutting yourself behind my back," Zayn continued, staring down at Louis.

 

The boy just slid against the sheets, looking up at Zayn expectantly.

 

"Louis..." Zayn repeated warningly.

 

He rolled his eyes, before muttering a "Yes, Zayn."

 

"Yes Zayn what?"

 

He barely stopped another eye roll before replying, "Yes Zayn, I promise not to go cutting myself behind your back."

 

"Alright then," the black haired boy smiled at him. "I swiped these last time I got a check-up." He got out some things sealed in plastic. "And this, from my mum's sewing box," he said as he held up a seam ripper. "Don't worry, I sanitized."

 

He reached for Louis' hand, frowning at the scar on his palm, before bringing the ripper down on the pad of his index finger in a light prick. It was enough to draw a bead of blood. Louis' eyes twinkled at the sight, and he brought the finger to his lips to lick at it.

 

Liam found himself being oddly turned on by the sight. It was such a small thing, but also... oddly hot.

 

Zayn pricked the index finger of his other hand, this time bringing the finger to his own mouth, and sucking on it. Louis let out a hum at the feeling.

 

Liam suddenly felt way too far away from the boys. Before making a conscious decision to do so, he found himself sitting on the bed, staring at Zayn with Louis' bleeding finger still in his mouth. "Can I..." he trailed off, eyes on those perfect lips, sucking tenderly.

 

Zayn release the finger, licking at it again for good measure, before going to prick another one. He held it up to Liam, squeezing it a little to encourage the blood flow.

 

Liam looked at Louis as he took it into his mouth, the taste of earthy iron coating his tongue. He sucked at it lightly, and Louis' eyes fell shut to a hushed moan.

 

His mouth went from sucking to running around Louis' finger in a teasing dance, as if on its own devise. The boy's reaction to his ministration was fascinating, making Liam forget for a moment what his mouth was currently doing. He let go of the finger quickly as he realized it was inadvertently advertising blowjob abilities.

 

Zayn smiled at them, going to open up the things sealed in plastic. He withdrew the needle and reached for Louis' arm. The boy looked at it through half-slitted eyes.

 

"Make a fist for me," he spoke calmly as he cinched a band around Louis' bicep. He padded the vein at the crook of the elbow, before piercing it in a steady movement. The other boys watched in fascination as the blood started spurting into the vial. Liam licked his lips, not sure why the sight of that pretty red was turning him on so much.

 

Zayn undid the band and removed the vial, going to remove the needle as well, when Louis breathed out, "Can you take more?"

 

He looked at him for a moment, noting the blissed-out look on Louis' face, before placing in another vial.

 

Louis threw his head back, reveling in the feel of blood draining out of him. He needed more, more of a pull. Maybe he should start giving blood any chance he got.

 

Zayn filled up the second vial, and then a third, before slipping the needle out of his arm. He placed it aside and held out the vials before him. Liam and Louis both stared at them mesmerized as Zayn upturned them, letting them drip down onto Louis' chest.

 

Louis groaned out a chocked sob as he felt his blood hitting him. Zayn continued to let it drip until the vials were empty, and then ran his hands through it, spreading it all over his chest. The feeling sent a jolt straight to his cock. _Holy fuck Zayn_.

 

 

Niall let out a groan, trying his best not to listen in. But it only seemed to amplify the feed, catapulting him right into the room as if he was there too, watching Zayn run teasing fingers through the blood in lazy swirls. Dear god.

 

He forced his eyes open and focused on Harry, who was currently rubbing at his temple as if trying to get rid of a migraine; his other hand white-knuckling his whisky tumbler.

 

"Harry," he called out softly, and the other boy met his eyes in a bleary stare, his eyes oddly blood-shot.

 

"Let's got down to the valley," was all he said, before downing his liquor in a desperate gulp.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

Harry watched as Niall danced around on the nearly empty floor. Okay, maybe dancing was a somewhat loose qualifier. Flailing around was probably more appropriate. But he was having a good time, drunk on finally being out in public again.

 

He was meanwhile securely stationed at the bar, working his way through another Old Fashioned. It was the most bang for a buck this place had to offer, especially since downing their terrible well whiskey straight was an affront to even drunk taste buds. That stuff was barely a step up from moonshine.

 

Not that he had a right to complain of course. They ended up having to go to some dive, far away from the strip. It was the only place that'd let them in with no questions asked, because even with their fake ID's, passing for legal was always a bit touch and go. Plus the fact that he needed to ease Niall into this slowly, and losing him in a packed club full of fucked-up humans was just begging for a really bad time.

 

He took a deep swallow of the liquor, trying to drown his mind in the bottom of the glass. Though errant thoughts were still swimming for survival. Thoughts and memories, like the one of just what the boys had been up to next door. Seems Simon's wipe hadn't been as complete as he'd thought. Some things still remained, however subconscious. He finished his drink and the barkeep already placed down another.

 

He reached for it, knowing it was going to take quite a few more, when rough hands pulled at him. It made some of his drink slosh onto the counter and he frowned at it before looking up.

 

"Come dance with me Harry!" the blonde beamed at him, eyes sparkling with unbridled excitement. " _Please_?"

 

Harry sighed to himself and downed his drink in one go before slipping off the bar stool a bit reluctantly.

 

Niall all but bounced up and down, pulling him onto the dance floor. The song had a heavy beat under a soft melody, and the strobe lights pulsed all around them. The DJ activated the fog stream, which Harry had to admit was pretty fancy for a place like this. It twirled around them, the lights illuminating it in pretty patterns.

 

He placed his arms over Niall's shoulders as they danced together. Hands came to hold onto his hips and the blonde smiled at him, making him forget for a fleeting moment.

 

 

The boys entered the club, looking at the near-empty dance floor in dismay. It wasn't easy finding a place that would let them in, but Louis had been too amped up after their session to stay in place, even if it meant having to take the bus all the way here.

 

Zayn was about to head straight to the bar to get them drinks before their pre-funk wore off, when an arm stopped him.

 

"Fuck, it's them," Louis said, while looking towards the dance floor. "Your new neighbors, Liam."

 

They stared at the two figures, swaying together rather closely. The curly haired one was facing them, his eyes closed and face highlighted by the flashing lights. The blonde was all but grinding him, one of his legs between them. _Shit_.

 

"Let's go make friends," Louis let out cheekily, moving towards them.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Niall was dancing at his back, his hands on his hips, and Harry let his head fall back against his shoulder. He was losing himself in the beat, when a whiff of delicious blood hit him, barely washed away by a quick shower.

 

It was then that his mind connected the dots, realizing that Niall was still dancing in front of him. Which would make whoever was behind him...

 

He spun around to face him, bumping into Niall in the process who let out a yelp. Louis was standing there, smirking cheekily back at him.

 

"Hey there Harry," he all but purred, lights flickering over his features. Harry might have been caught gaping, so thrown was he by this turn of events. How was he here? Of all the places...

 

He looked around the dance floor, spotting Liam and Zayn making their way over as well. He wanted to sink into the floor, or just grab Niall and make a run for the door. This just wasn't fair.

 

"Can I buy you boys a drink?" Louis continued on, stepping a bit closer. Harry suppressed the urge to back up a step in turn, like a cornered cat. He looked at Niall, who looked back at him just as trapped. They turned to stare back at Louis, who quirked an eyebrow at them. "Oh, come on then," he let out with an eye roll, grabbing them by the wrists and pulling them towards the bar.

 

 

"So then, we were in this sexclub right, and this old broad walked by all stuffed into cliché fetish gear, and she full out groped Zayn here. He looked close to losing his lunch," Louis was animatedly telling them, apparently content to hold the conversation by himself.

 

They were sitting at the corner of the bar, with Louis and Niall on either side of him, and Liam and Zayn across the corner. Harry was clutching another Old Fashioned; every molecule of his body painfully attuned to just how close Louis was to him.

 

"And you should have seen Liam's face when we finally got out of there! He looked like a drowned man crawling back on shore," Louis let out with a cackle while touching Harry's arm in a wayward gesture.

 

Harry tried not to shrink back as if burnt. He took another gulp, anything to break away from staring unwaveringly at Louis' face in what was probably a look of utter adoration.

 

Niall stared down into his near-empty glass, trying to keep from glancing at Liam and Zayn. They both looked a little troubled, as if attempting to figure something out. Like trying to put a finger on something only to have it keep sliding off.

 

"So that's your car out front right? Sweet ride!" Louis continued, looking Harry straight in the face as he licked his lips. Harry couldn't keep his eyes from following the motion. He was so screwed.

 

"Mind if we caught a ride back with you guys? Seeing as we live next door and whatnot..." he asked while flashing that disarming grin again. "You two could come over, we have a pool!"

 

The glass in his hand cracked, which thankfully went unnoticed beneath the heavy beat of the music.

 

Consigning himself to his fate, he let out a reluctant "Sure... " before slowly sliding off the barstool. He looked back at Niall, who just raised his eyebrows at him.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Harry was sitting at the edge of the pool, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. Oh right, fate had forced his hand. And now it was taking everything in his willpower not to pounce on them, reminding them just of what they were missing. But he couldn't let himself go down that path again. He decided he was going to pack up Niall and take them both back to the manor first thing tomorrow. It would be for the best.

 

Hands gripped his ankles and pulled him into the pool in one quick tug. He came back up spluttering, to Louis' grinning face.

 

"Come on Harry, loosen up a little!" He laughed into his face, splashing him again for good measure.

 

 _This boy was going to be the final death of him_ , Harry muttered to himself as Louis went to roughhouse him.

 

One night. He just had to get through this one night, and then they could be on their way. Harry failed to admit to himself that there was nothing stopping them from leaving right now. Maybe, just maybe, he was clinging onto this one night with all he had, knowing what awaited them back at the manor.

 

 

"So then, Harry had me tied up on this rack, right," Niall told him while waving his hands around. "I don't know why I agreed to it, curiosity I suppose, but some of that shit fucking _hurt_! You should see some of the things we've got lying around, and don't get me started on those stupid nipple clamps... " the boy continued on, to Liam's undivided attention.

 

It was weird, for some reason he felt like he'd known this boy forever. They'd instantly clicked, and his obvious interest in BDSM was only cementing their friendship. Maybe in a past life?

 

He looked over at Louis, who was all but molesting Harry in the pool. Which was a bit strange as well, since the older lad was usually a bit more reserved around strangers. Yet he had been chatting the curly haired boy up nonstop, as if determined to win him over no matter what the cost.

 

Zayn returned with their drinks and caught the tail end of Niall's kinky story. He ruffled the blonde's hair while handing him a beer. "Aren't you a bit young to be into such kinky shit? What are you, like 16?"

 

Niall choked on the sip he'd just taken, foam coming out of the top of his bottle and running over his hand. "Uhh..." he got out between coughs, "No... I haven't been... at least not for a while." He took another sip to cover his awkward stammering.

 

The boys looked at him a bit oddly, before Zayn threw his arm around Liam's shoulders. "Well, we've got no right to judge. Like, the other night... " he started, eager to overshare some of their recent exploits.

 

 

Harry was trying to keep some distance between them without making it look like he was, but it seemed that at every turn there was Louis, who apparently had no sense of personal boundaries.

 

"You're kinda a shitty swimmer," Louis told him as he resurfaced again, brought under when the boy had moved in to tickle him underwater.

 

Harry glared at him. _If only he knew_. He decided to make a swim for the ladder, when Louis caught him, strong arms around his waist. Harry closed his eyes with a sob, a shiver running through him at the contact. Louis moved him backwards, pressing him against the side of the pool.

 

He opened his eyes to the boy looking intently back at him, the lights of the pool caressing his face. Neither spoke for a long moment, treading water slowly to stay in place. The look on Louis' face was one of quiet concentration, as if trying to figure something out.

 

"Why do I feel like I know you?" he finally whispered, perilously close to Harry's face. He wanted to back away, but there was nowhere to back away to.

 

Louis continued staring him in the eyes, before moving to study his face, his hair – flicking down to his lips before landing back at his eyes. He came a little closer, and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

 

He closed the distance suddenly, capturing Louis' lips in a soft kiss. The boy stilled against him for a moment, before going to return it eagerly. He moved in closer, pressing Harry against the wall more fully. Harry flung an arm out to the edge of the pool to keep in place, the other running through the boy's hair desperately.

 

They deepened the kiss, tongues running against one another's in desperation, as if it was the very air they needed to breath. Louis moaned into his mouth, bringing his hands up on either side of the boy to grab onto the edge. He rubbed his thigh up against Harry's groin, needing more.

 

He didn't know where this had come from, and how it could be so intense, but he needed him, so much right now. Whoever this boy was, now that he'd found him he wasn't letting him go without a fight.

 

 

The boys turned around to the sound of splashing and a moan, to find the scene a bit changed. One second Harry and Louis had been horsing around and the next they were full-on making out, apparently having decided to forgo any troublesome courting.

 

"Wow," Zayn let out, taking another sip of beer.

 

"Yeah, that's a little unexpected," Liam agreed, gaping at the pool.

 

" _Shit_ ," was all Niall said, clutching his bottle.

 

 

"I want you so much right now," Louis whispered, going to nuzzle his neck and exposing his own in the process. Harry could feel his hard cock sliding up against his own.

 

"Lou... " he groaned out softly, trying to back away from the boy. But he just pressed in closer, slipping and sliding against him. Harry looked down at his exposed neck, the beat of his blood calling out to him in a delirious dance. He leaned down to tongue at the vein as Louis rutted against him. Closing his eyes, he finally gave in to the overwhelming temptation, nipping once before sinking his teeth in softly.

 

Louis felt a pinch on his neck as the skin was broken. Something that should be impossible with regular teeth. But, _oh_... there it was. The delicious pull he'd been so madly craving without even knowing it. His moan came out probably embarrassingly loud, but he didn't care. Yep, he was so not letting go of this one.

 

 

The boys continued to watch, unable to tear their eyes away as their friends got it on in the pool, beautifully bathed in moonlight. A light went out on the top floor of the house, but the boys never noticed.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

"Uhmm, boys?" a voice cut through the haze of passion, and Louis withdrew his hand from Harry's swim trunks hastily. There were other people present, _right_...

 

Zayn smiled down at him, delighting at the embarrassed look on Louis' face. "So, we're getting the jacuzzi ready. Care for a change of venues?" He motioned over to the whirlpool on the terrace, which Liam and Niall were currently freeing of its cover.

 

Louis had to clear his throat before he could reply, "Uhmm... sure?" But he made no move towards it.

 

"Ehm, Lou?" Harry brought his attention back to him, where Louis' eyes immediately fixated back on those lips. "Are you going to let me up?" that delicious mouth asked him. Hmmm...

 

"Oh! Oh yeah, of course!" he stammered out as his mind clicked back to the present. Louis swam back a bit, his body already mourning the loss of contact. He helped Harry up onto the edge of the pool, mostly as an excuse to touch those hips again than any real need. Harry had to adjust himself in his trunks before he could walk towards the other boys.

 

Louis remained with his forearms on the edge of the pool, watching that retreating backside for a delectable moment.

 

"You coming Louis?" Harry called back at him, sending him a cheeky grin over his shoulder before grabbing a drink from the poolside table.

 

He sure was, his mind helpfully answered and he barely kept himself from saying it out loud.

 

 

_Five boys, one hot tub, and a whole lot of booze later..._

 

 

Zayn was pretty drunk. Though in his defense, the heat of the tub was as much to blame for that as his alcohol intake. It made everything circulate much quicker, what with dilating capillaries and whatnot. Good thing they'd stuck to beer and not gone with anything sweet and fizzy; that would have made it even worse. Though he suddenly had a craving for champagne. Weird...

 

Harry and Louis were across from him, sharing a jet stream, and the curly haired boy was currently giggling into Louis' shoulder. _Don't want to know what is going on beneath those bubbles_ , Zayn thought to himself. Okay... maybe he totally did. Seeing them together was all kinds of hot.

 

Liam meanwhile had apparently reached the right amount of tipsy to start giving massages, and Niall looked in no position to complain. Liam had braced his legs on either side of his waist to hold him in place as he kneaded and stroked all the knots and tension out of the boy. The blonde had his eyes closed as he pushed back against those practiced hands. _Also hot_ , Zayn smirked to himself as he took another chug from his beer and set it down into the cupholder.

 

He slid through the water in one smooth motion, coming to float before the blonde. He steadied himself on Niall's thighs, and the boy's eyes flew open.

 

"Need some help with that?" He looked down at the boy's crotch through the water, the tenting obvious even through the current. Liam shot him a look over the boy's shoulder, going to work at his neck.

 

Niall's first instinct was to reply with a 'hell yeah!' but he glanced over at Harry for permission. The boy had his head thrown back against Louis' shoulder, his eyes closed in an expression of bliss – obviously presently enjoying a much needed handjob. Okay, so that was probably a yes from Harry then.

 

In the small moment he'd been distracted, Zayn had already freed him of his swim trunks and tossed them over the side of the jacuzzi. He smirked at him before disappearing under the water. _Oh shit_.

 

Niall let out a sigh as a tight mouth enveloped his cock, a rough tongue stroking the underside before swirling around and moving up and down. It sent a warm tingle all the way through him, and he had to keep himself from thrusting up into that mouth. Liam continued to work his back, movements becoming more sensuous, and he pressed his ass back a little, feeling him starting to harden behind him. Liam squeezed his thighs a little more tightly around him in response.

 

Zayn resurfaced and continued working him with his hand, before moving in for a kiss. Niall returned it, moving his ass around in a small circle and he felt Liam sigh against his neck. He opening up for Zayn's searching tongue, and they moved against one another.

 

 _This couldn't be more perfect_ , Niall thought to himself as he held back a moan. Sandwiched between the boys, the jet stream of the jacuzzi whirling around them, the moon and stars out in the sky. Now if only Liam would lose those pesky trousers... He reached around and tugged at them, hoping the boy would get the message.

 

 

Harry came with a shudder and a choked groan into his shoulder. Louis smirked back at him, delighting at the blissed-out look on the boy's face. He watched as Harry's come mingled and frothed up in the whirl, which might have been a bit gross if it had been anyone else's.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, before Harry moved in for another kiss. Louis stroked the side of his jaw tenderly and Harry snaked his hand down between the boy's legs to return the favor. A groan from the other side pulled them apart reluctantly and they turned to look, finding that the other boys had moved in for a little bit of fun time of their own.

 

Liam had an arm around Niall, holding him in place on his lap for what could only be some sweet anal penetration. Meanwhile Zayn was straddling the boys' knees, his arm moving between them in the telltale rhythm of a handjob. His other hand was in the blonde's hair while he was working his mouth against his neck.

 

Louis and Harry looked at each other, trading matching grins, before pushing off to swim towards the boys. _One night indeed_.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

Liam awoke on the floor in a warm tangle of blankets, pillows... and limbs. He looked down at the blond boy snuggled comfortably into his arms. The boy shifted a little against him, and the blanket fell off his side. _Make that, naked blond boy_... Liam groaned to himself.

 

His head was pounding, a cruel reminder of just out of hand last night had gotten. What had they done? Liam scrunched his eyes together, willing his hangover to miraculously evaporate. His head just pounded harder, and helpfully proceeded to bring back every embarrassing moment of last night in vivid detail.

 

Liam groaned again out loud this time, consumed by shame. How the hell had that happened?

 

The naked blonde that was still securely in his arms – Liam admonished himself for not sneaking out of the embrace more quickly – shifted again before blinked sleepily up at him. Liam reluctantly meet his gaze, bracing himself for a litany of curses and regrets. The boy blinked a few times, and he could all but see the cogs turning in his head as he recollected last night.

 

But instead of jumping up and punching him in the face to shouts of ' _motherfucking bloody asshole you pervert and I'm not even legal_ ' – like Liam was fully expecting – the boy just lazily smiled at him.

 

Liam blinked back at him, at a loss for words.

 

"Last night was great," Niall whispered, tightening his hold on him and bringing his leg over Liam's further.

 

Liam let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding, dropping his head back down to stare at the ceiling.

 

Niall pulled the blanket back over them before snuggling into his side further, and Liam felt his own arm tightening around him.

 

 

Harry awoke sandwiched pleasantly between two boys, their bodies holding him safely in place. He looked at the ceiling while relishing this moment. It was probably one of the best feelings in the world.

 

Zayn came to next to him, and wasted no time to start kissing up the side of Harry's arm. He got to the crook of his neck, before nuzzling gently at his earlobe. "I want you inside of me again," the boy whispered into his ear.

 

Harry inhaled shakily at the words. The boy had been insatiable last night, and it had been glorious. Even with the mind wipe, something had remained unlocked and had freed him to devour pleasure like an essential sustenance, needing it like a drug. Though he worried it might be the telltale sign of a developing sex addiction. The boy would have to be handled with care.

 

He looked over as Niall shifted the blankets, catching a glimpse of Liam's heavily bruised side. He wondered if he was to blame for that as well. Had his meddling ways perverted them so completely? Although granted, maybe it had always been locked inside the boys, just waiting to be liberated. Though perhaps some things were better left locked away.

 

Louis shifted closer on his other side, humming as he was awoken by Zayn's words. Harry looked down at him, another twinge of worry running through him. He hadn't even struggled when Harry had taken blood from him, like any other human would instinctively do. Instead he'd pretty much immediately melted against him, giving himself over completely without a second thought. It bespoke of another addiction, one even more dangerous. Especially for a creature like him.

 

Harry sighed as Louis kissed up his other arm, coming to nuzzle at his neck as well. The way the boy had been so willing and desperately needy had made the temptation almost unbearable – intoxicated by the want, the fiercely beating heart, the pheromones rising off his sweet sun-brushed skin. It all burned so brightly – all so alive – reaching out eagerly to bathe Harry in precious light that could chase his omnipresent shadows away like a careless flick of a hand shooing away a fly.

 

It took a level of self-control that left Harry shaking, skirting the edge of all-consuming hunger that wanted nothing more than to rip him and the boy apart. That, or crawl inside of his skin and claim him completely... all of them... forever.

 

Harry took a shuddering breath as he continued to stare at the ceiling, with the boys mouthing his neck and rubbing against his side. Louis was running a hand teasingly down his bare chest, heading south. He sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling, letting them continue their slow seduction.

 

No, he couldn't let himself think of forever. It would mean destroying the very thing he wanted so desperately to preserve. He'd have to let them go, and soon, and save them from himself.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door, and Harry instinctively wanted to hide and pretend they weren't there until they went away. But the car still in the driveway was probably a dead giveaway.

 

He sighed to himself and went to open the door, hoping it might just be the mailman or something, and not who he suspected it to be. But the frantic heartbeat was just as much of a giveaway as the oldtimer.

 

Harry opened the door to find Louis standing on his doorstep, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

 

"Hey Harry!" he called out cheerfully, all but vibrating with pent up energy. Harry could smell the arousal on him, fueling the boy and making him run towards danger with open arms.

 

Harry's hand on the door tightened, warring with himself. The right thing to do was to tell him off, short and firm. Something along the lines of 'stop coming to my house' followed by a door slam. The other right thing to do was to pack up and leave.

 

He would have, he really would, if he wasn't so certain the boys, especially this one, would stop at nothing to track them down. And having them alone in the mansion again would be the final step.

 

"Yes?" he let out, a bit coolly.

 

Louis chose to ignore his tone, and went right on with it. "So, we were thinking, it might be a nice day to go shopping on the strip. And, I don't know, I thought you two might want to come along? And seeing as you have a car and all... " he trailed off and beamed at him, and Harry felt the wood beneath his fingers start to splinter.

 

Niall appeared next to him, peeking over his shoulder at Louis. "Oh, a shopping trip? Oh Harry, can we?" he begged.

 

"Yes, Harry? Please?" the boy went to beg in turn.

 

Harry rested his head against the edge of the door, hoping for divine intervention if there ever was such a thing. He should just slam the door in his face. He really should.

 

 

Instead he found himself loaded up with shopping bags and a freaking ice cream cone in his hand. He gave it a lick in distaste, the sickly sweetness doing nothing for him. His stomach already rolled in revolt, and he looked for a place to dump the thing as inconspicuously as possible.

 

 

"Is he always this grumpy?" Louis asked Niall while he licked at his cone, his arm hooked through his. They watched as Harry frowned at his ice cream as if it had done him a great evil, eyes hidden behind dark shades.

 

"No... well not until recently," Niall replied between licks. "Our... boss has been a bit hard on us."

 

"Oh? What is it you do exactly?" Louis questioned, suddenly curious.

 

"Eh... stuff," Niall replied awkwardly, not sure how to properly lie about that one. "Hey, is that salted caramel?" He bent down to take a lick of Louis' ice cream to divert attention. He hummed at the pleasant balance of sweet and salty, ignoring the price he'd probably have to pay for this indulgence later.

 

 

"You know, it's kind of weird. It feels like we've known them forever," Liam let out pensively while nipping at his cone. They watched as Louis dabbed Niall on the nose with his ice. The boy giggled and tried to reach it with his tongue. Louis threw his head back and laughed at his pathetic attempts, before he finally leaned in to lick it off himself.

 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I know we sort of broke the ice the other night, but still... " Zayn replied, and they watched as Niall and Louis set off to chase after Harry while cackling madly, threatening him with their cones. Harry was quickly cornered against a crosswalk pole, and the boys shoved it into his face, covering him with blue and cream. The curly haired boy flailed against them, but he was laughing as well.

 

"It's like we're missing the first pages, jumping right to the good part," Liam mused, and Zayn raised his eyebrows at his oddly introspective statement.

 

"Yeah, but at least it's the good part," Zayn said while motioning Liam in for the kill. They moved behind the boys currently busy with Harry, and dropped the remains of their ice cream down the back of the boys' shirts.

 

Passersby turned to stare as unmanly squeals filled the sidewalk.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

Zayn was dreaming. Of that he was sure. Which was probably a weird thing to be lucid enough to think in the middle of a dream. Weirder still was being able to direct it, however haphazardly.

 

He was standing in the middle of a long corridor and made the decision to walk down it. Yet with every step he took it just stretched out longer before him, ending in a gloomy dimness.

 

But wait, there was something down there, a flickering light. It seemed to be calling to him and he tried to move towards it, but it just grew ever more distant with every step he took.

 

He looked behind himself to where he had come from, only to find an ever increasing darkness encroaching upon him. He tried to speed up, but the shadows kept pace, twirling like ominous black smoke behind him, eating up the hallway in its wake.

 

He started to panic, not knowing what the thing behind him was but sure that if it caught up with him it would consume him completely. He ran and ran, but the corridor looked the same, as if he wasn't moving at all. The light flickered before him, like a fragile flame at the mercy of a pitiless breeze, threatening to extinguish at any moment. It flickered again and Zayn lifted a hand trying to reach it, but his arm was oddly heavy.

 

He looked down to find his arms covered in blood. So much blood. It was running in terrible rivulets down his arms and dripping onto the floor as he looked on in horror.

 

His momentary pause had given the darkness behind him the split-second to catch up, and it twirled around him in an angry haze; tearing the place apart.

 

The floor beneath his feet disappeared, and he was falling – falling into pitch black. It was as if he'd dropped into a void. There was simply nothing, and his eyes blinked helplessly at the darkness, caught in the despair of blindness.

 

But he knew he was falling, just like he knew this was a dream. A dream. Right. He tried to fight against what was feeling so all-consumingly real right now. Trying to control it, change it. It was just a dream. _Just a dream_.

 

The void shifted around him, but not for the better. With a shocked gasp he plunged into ice-cold water and was dragged under. He struggled for the surface, but the waves were pulling at him, and pulling at the gashes on his arms. It made the blood flow with no chance of stopping, and taking with it any strength he might have had.

 

Panic squeezed like a cold hand around his heart, crushing his throat shut around a desperate call for help. But no help was coming. _He couldn't die this way_! he had time to think as the numbness slowly killed his senses.

 

 

Zayn sat up with a jerk, gasping for breath. His shirt was drenched in sweat and his sheets were in a mess of tangles from him struggling against his nightmare. He tried to get his breathing under control, against the tightness in his throat. His heart was still aching with an unknown pain, making him want to break down and cry over something he couldn't even figure out.

 

 _That's what I get for laying off the weed for a while_ , he thought to himself as he turned on the light and reached a shaking hand for his kit. Fumbling a little with the process, he managed to roll himself something vaguely resembling a joint and lit it up. He took a deep inhale and held it for a bit, before letting it out in white curls of smoke. At least they were white. Not the terrible black of his dream.

 

A few hits later and he could feel himself calming down. The tightness was starting to recede, and the pain in his chest but a low throb.

 

He extinguished the end and felt sleep dragging him under again, like a warm gentle wave.

 

 

Music and laughter was all around him, the refreshing sparkle of champagne on his tongue and warm rain trickling down his face. There was a courtyard with naked figures dancing in it, swirls of colors moving around them like wisps of smoke. He felt elated, so at peace. This was the kind of dream he could stay in.

 

The figures shifted before his eyes and turned into his friends. Liam and Louis were dancing together, and Niall was swirling around, making the colors fly. Harry turned to look at him and smiled, moving towards him to beckon him in for an embrace. He moved with him, his hand running through his curls and a loving warmth curling in his chest.

 

But then the scene shifted again, the colors abruptly less bright, and tendrils of black smoke started creeping over the high walls. The boys continued dancing, unaware of the darkness that was descending upon them. But Zayn could see. He tried to move away from Harry, but he held him in place, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. The smoke was coming closer, slowly dissolving the walls and leaving nothing but an unfathomable void behind. He tried to warn them, to get them away in time, but the words stuck in his throat.

 

One by one the darkness reached them, and they flickered away. First Niall, then Louis and Liam, until it was only Harry and him left. The smoke flicked like grotesque tongues at Harry's skin, and the boy finally looked at him, horror in his eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry," he spoke to him, and the smoke consumed him right there in Zayn's arms, leaving only dust.

 

Zayn watched on in terror as the darkness came for him next, the seemingly fragile whiffs scorching along his skin like fire and burning him up from the inside out. He screamed.

 

 

"Zayn! Zayn! Wake up Zayn!" Liam shook the boy who wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing around on his bed. He was covered in sweat and burning up under Liam's hands. And he wouldn't wake up.

 

Liam tried to hold him in place, but it proved near impossible. A flailing arm almost caught him right in the face. "Louis! Get in here!" he shouted out for help.

 

Louis stumbled in fairly quickly, having been awoken by ear-curling screams. He stopped at the sight of Zayn writhing on the bed in the middle of what could only be one horrible nightmare.

 

"What did he take?" he asked Liam, who was still trying to hold him in place.

 

"I don't know, but help me hold him down before he hurts himself!" Liam replied shakily, pressing down on the boy's shoulders.

 

Louis moved to the foot of the bed and pinned his legs down with his knees. No longer able to move the boy seemed to sag into himself, hoarse cries still coming from his lips. They remained in place until the boy's breathing steadied a bit, changing to a litany of broken, "Harryharryharry."

 

Liam and Louis looked at each other, at a loss.

 

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Liam asked, not sure if this had passed the point of really fucked-up nightmare and landed on seizure.

 

"No, I think it was just a really bad nightmare," Louis replied, a little unnerved at how the boy kept on calling out for Harry.

 

They watched as Zayn slowly came to and his eyes fluttered open. "Harry," was the first word he croaked out. "I need to see Harry. _Now_."

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

Niall and Harry were sitting down enjoying some breakfast at the kitchen table, when there was a knock on the door.

 

Harry sat his glass of blood down with a sigh. He could already guess who would be standing on the doorstep. Didn't these boys have school or something? He wondered to himself how long summer vacations lasted these days as he went to open the door.

 

"Yes?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the bright morning sun hitting him in the face.

 

"Uhmm... " Louis started, for once with a somewhat serious expression on his face.

 

Harry looked at him, and then at Liam standing next to him, who for some reason had chosen to carry Zayn in his arms. Though that was probably because the boy was currently unconscious.

 

"Uhmm... " Louis tried again, not getting much further this time either.

 

Harry raised his eyebrow at him, and looked to Liam to provide something closer to human speech.

 

"Err... " was all he let out, much to Harry's immense disappointment. The sun was in his eyes, and his breakfast was getting cold, and it was overall just way too early for this, whatever this was.

 

"Oh, for crying out loud, just get the fuck inside! We're in the kitchen, you can set Zayn down on the couch," he let out in a huff, ushering them in before closing the door a little harder than intended.

 

 

After Zayn had been gently tugged in on the couch and the boys were clutching mugs of Niall's attempt at hot chocolate, Harry tried again.

 

"So boys, mind telling us what's going on? And what's with zombie Zayn over there?" he asked, still a little grumpy at his missed breakfast. Though good thing Niall had downed both of their glasses before they got to the kitchen, since that would have been a bit hard to explain.

 

"Well... " Liam started, and Harry prayed it was the start of an actual sentence this time, or they'd have to resort to a game of charades. "Zayn woke up this morning screaming his head off but he wouldn't wake up but then he did but he didn't really but he kept on calling for you and it's been like that off and on all morning and we didn't know what to do but it wasn't serious enough to call an ambulance because that's really expensive and should only be a last resort, so... " he finished in a single breath.

 

Harry blinked at him, trying to make heads or tails of his run-on sentence. But at least it was a sentence.

 

Niall had stood up and went to check Zayn's vitals. "Did he take something?"

 

"We don't think so. He was with us all night, and he usually sticks to pot anyways," Liam replied, looking worriedly over at the boy still passed out on the couch.

 

Harry stood up as well, an uneasy feeling suddenly in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to the couch and studied the boy. He looked like he had been to hell and back, which really could just be the result of a party getting way out of hand. But his body didn't smell like it was desperately trying to cleanse itself of alcohol, or even drugs for that matter... besides a little bit of weed. He'd have to taste his blood to be sure, but it wasn't like he could just go ahead and do that with the boys in the room.

 

He placed his hand on the boy's sweaty brow to check his temperature, and the boy all but arched off the bed with a gasp at the contact. He fell back down on the couch as Harry hastily withdrew his hand, but his eyes were open now, boring into his.

 

"Harry... " he hoarsely croaked out, tears already shimmering in his eyes.

 

What the fuck? Harry thought to himself. He reached out his hand again, a bit tentatively this time, and stroked the boy's forehead again. Thankfully it didn't cause the same reaction, but the boy did close his eyes with a shuddering breath. Something was definitely wrong here.

 

He glanced at Niall, silently communicating for him to get the boys out of here. He got the message.

 

"Why don't we go outside for a bit?" he told them. "Harry will sort this out."

 

 

Zayn felt like he was flying. Flying through darkness, but flying nonetheless.

 

It was a glorious feeling, free of the pull of gravity, able to twirl through the air like a leaf caught in the wind. Up, down, upside-down and back up again, it didn't matter. He could go on like this forever. But there was something... something he was forgetting. And he really should remember, but he couldn't quite catch it, or even why it was so important to remember in the first place.

 

But then, there was suddenly something in the darkness with him, but far away. A voice. A voice calling him back. He really wanted to stay here, weightlessly floating, but something was drawing him towards it.

 

 

Zayn awoke with another gasp, drawing air into his lungs like he had forgotten how to breathe. He opened his eyes to find the curly haired boy kneeling next to him, his expression a bit somber. "Hey Harry," he tried to greet, wondering when his voice had become so hoarse.

 

"Hey Zayn, welcome back." He stroked the boy's hair reassuringly as he gently finished checking the connection. _They were in so much trouble_.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

Harry was pacing before him, just an outline against the vast expanse of the valley below them. They had ushered the boys out as quickly as possible on a pretense, and driven the car to the first scenic overlook they could find. And now here he sat on a wooden bench, watching Harry pace back and forth.

 

"Harry," he called out softly, receiving no response. He looked at the boy, who seemed moments away from hurling himself off the outlook. "Harry!" he tried again, and the boy looked at him, a vacant expression in his eyes. "Come sit," he ordered, albeit kindly. He padded the bench and was a bit surprised when the boy actually quit his pacing and slump down next to him.

 

They sat for a while, watching as dusk broke upon the valley, bathing them in the warm hues of a setting sun. The smog made it all the more brilliant, casting colors that any painter would reject as being too outlandish. But it was beautiful. Beyond real.

 

"What happened?" Niall finally ventured to ask, after orange had faded to indigo.

 

Harry remained silent for a while, eyes soaking in the colors of the sky. "Something has broken," he finally said.

 

Niall looked at him, trying to catch his meaning.

 

"I'm not sure if we're to blame for interfering, or if Simon's wipe wasn't as thorough as it should have been. But it's bleeding through," Harry let out in a monotone, looking at the stars that were starting to fight their way through the fading dusk.

 

Niall continued to stare at his impassive face, not sure what to make of this. His experience with the threads was limited, having always been on the receiving end of them. Yet he'd warned Harry of using them on humans, not sure what the consequences of that could be. But he wasn't about to throw that in his face now.

 

"Whatever it is, we're in a whole lot of trouble. Or at least they are," Harry said as he turned to look at him, a blankness in his eyes that left Niall wanting to cringe away.

 

"He's going to die," Harry told him impassively.

 

"Who?" Niall asked, his voice suddenly not coming out beyond a whisper.

 

"Zayn," Harry replied, going back to looking at the stars.

 

"Why?" Niall asked, not able to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

 

"I felt his threads," was all he said, gaze following a meteor evaporating in the atmosphere.

 

"And?" Niall wanted to throttled him, but he knew that slow and steady was the best approach here. So he waited.

 

Harry suddenly turned towards him, locking him in a penetrating gaze. "And it's all my fault. Just like it has always been. He's going to die because of me. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Just like always," he finished with a self-deprecating smirk, which just made it all the more heartbreaking.

 

Niall stared at him, not knowing how to fix this. But he had felt of what Harry spoke. And if this was what they were contending with, they were in deep trouble indeed.

 

"Harry, look at me," he whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke the boy's face. The boy met his eyes blankly, and Niall hesitated, not sure what to do to snap him out of this. He finally went with his gut and slapped him hard across his face.

 

The boy recoiled, but still looked at him just as blankly. Niall slapped him again, harder this time, and the boy seemed to come back to himself slowly. But the expression that replaced that damning blankness wasn't much of an improvement.

 

Niall ran his hand along his pretty face, hoping they'd be able to pull out of this one.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

Zayn awoke feeling like he'd been hit by a bus. He climbed out of bed shakily, his muscles trembling a little as if having been wasted away by a few bedridden days with a high fever. He made his way through Liam's flat and towards the kitchen, which was oddly empty. Looks like the boys had gone shopping. Or at least he hoped they had, as he looked into the near-empty refrigerator.

 

Some cartons of half-finished takeaway remained, and he rummaged through them hoping to find something halfway edible. He poked at some leftover noodles that looked vaguely appetizing and brought a forkful to his mouth.

 

It never made it much further, because as soon as the scent hit his nose his stomach rolled threateningly. He set the carton back down and swallowing a few times as he battled against the nausea. Looks like food was out of the question then.

 

He shoved the carton back inside and grabbed a ginger ale instead, hoping it would settle things down a bit. He dropped down onto the couch gently as he took small sips, afraid that any unnecessary movements might aggravate his stomach again.

 

 _What the hell is wrong with me_? he groaned to himself, hoping the ginger would do its job quickly. He absolutely hated feeling nauseous; he'd gladly take a jackhammer headache over 'curled up in a fetal position too afraid to move' nausea.

 

After finishing most of the bottle, he felt the nausea slowly fading. Yet it was quickly replaced by another feeling.... Hunger, but not for food. It was that damn slow burn again, of unfulfilled sexual desire that had been plaguing him for weeks now. Sure it had been fun for a while, but it was starting to get out of control. How could he be so horny all the freaking time? It was starting to take over him, over who he was.

 

He groaned to himself as he let his head fall back against the couch. Seriously? He'd just been moments away from saying hello to the bottom of the toilet bowl, and now this?

 

Add to that, thanks to that crazy night in the whirlpool, his mind seemed to have found its person of choice when it came to all things sexual. Harry. _HarryHarryHarr_ , it all but shouted at him on insanity-inducing repeat.

 

Zayn didn't even know what this was supposed to be. Infatuation? Lust? Love? He just knew he had to see him again, or else threaten to claw out of his own skin. It was as if something was pulling him towards the boy, something that promised to make his life a living hell if he wasn't within reaching distance of the boy at all times.

 

 

There was a knock on the door, and this time it was Niall who answered it.

 

"You really shouldn't be here," was his form of greeting.

 

"Is he here?" the boy asked, looking a little bedraggled, but the shadows under his eyes belied a peaceful night's rest.

 

"Yes," the blonde told him curtly.

 

"Can I see him?" Zayn asked, suddenly a bit desperate. It was like the closer he came to him, the stronger the pull became, to the point where he almost had to steady himself on the doorframe.

 

Niall took in his expression, the confused longing in his dark eyes as he stood all but trembling before him. Harry had told him to keep the boy away, but judging from the state of him, that didn't seem to be the answer either. He'd probably try the backdoor next.

 

"He's in the living room," he finally said, allowing Zayn entrance. Harry would have to deal with him first before he'd have time to punish Niall for this.

 

Zayn gave him a grateful nod and made his way in. He didn't need directions.

 

 

Harry was clutching another tumbler of whisky, staring at the golden liquid as if it held the meaning of life. He should probably be admonishing himself for day-drinking, but at this point it really was the least of his problems.

 

A figure appeared at the doorway, and he didn't need to look up to know who it was. _Speaking of problems_... he thought to himself dryly as he took a large swallow. He let the arm holding the glass dangle over the armrest as he met the boy's gaze.

 

And wow, even Harry was a little taken aback at the unbridled lust he found there. It was as if the tables had been reversed, and suddenly he was the prey at the mercy of a ravenous monster. Add to that Zayn's rough state, what with the messy hair and face that hadn't seen a razor in a few days – Harry quickly brought the glass back to his lips.

 

"Hey Zayn," he eventually drawled out, affecting a bored tone.

 

"Hey," the boy breathed out, slowly advancing on him. He came to stop right in front of the chair, looking down at Harry with a bit of a scowl. He studied him for a long moment, and Harry resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. What the hell was going on here?

 

"I don't know what it is about you, but I can't seem to stay away from you. Like there is something pulling at me, tugging and tearing until I'm as close as possible to you," the black-haired boy told him, voice barely above a whisper. He had placed his hands on the armrest and finished the last sentence speaking directly to the boy's mouth.

 

Harry wanted to melt into the chair. That or pounce on the boy and ravish him right then and there on the living room floor. But that wouldn't do. They needed to figure out just what had gone wrong before it drained him completely. And why it was just affecting him and not the other boys.

 

Zayn kept staring at his lips, worrying at his own as if barely restraining himself from lowering down and smashing them together with violence. He was starting to lose the battle though, and Harry had to put a hand on his chest to stop him. The light contact made the boy's eyes flutter shut in relief, and Harry frowned as it echoed back to him.

 

"Zayn, lie down on the floor for me," he ordered, pushing him back further and the boy happily obliged. He looked up a bit wantonly as he sprawled out on the floor, and Harry reached for his whisky again before kneeling down next to him.

 

"Close your eyes," Harry continued, wondering just when his voice had dropped an octave and become so husky.

 

The boy did and a small smile tugged at his lips. Harry looked at his face for a moment, before gently opening the connection. The boy let out a loud gasp in response. So much for gently. Harry's frown deepened.

 

He reached out for his thread, examining it in his mind. It was like it had been before, only worse. It was as if it was disintegrating, losing itself to something else. The mellow blue slowly darkening, threatening to dissolve like a wisp of black smoke behind his eyes.

 

Black. Harry felt a flash of ice run through him. He reached out with his own thread to stabilize it before it was damaged beyond repair. The boy responded immediately, letting out a low moan at the connection.

 

Too late did Harry realize he'd just done the worst thing he probably could have. He tried to pull himself back, to sever the connection, but the boy was fighting him now, not willing to let go – clawing at him as if with his entire life force.

 

Harry let out desperate pant that sounded closer to a sob. He struggled again, but it just seemed to make it worse, tangling him further and further into a sticky web the color of a moonless night.

 

"Niall!" Harry gasped out, hoping the boy was close by. His vision was starting to swim before his eyes.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

Louis was in the middle of essential grocery shopping when it hit him.

 

He let out out a gasp, and the bag of cheesy poofs dropped out of his hands. He clutched onto the shelf, knocking a few more bags to the floor. It felt... it felt... he didn't even know. Desire, want, longing... so strong it might as well have been pain. It scraped against his insides like a rake, and he doubled over on himself, briefly wondering if this was what having a period felt like for girls. He would have laughed at himself if he wasn't so immobilized by it. He slid to the floor, gasping against it in desperation.

 

"Lou, you finished picking out snacks yet?" Liam called out as he turned the corner with the cart, only to find the boy curled up in the middle of a pile of bags. "Shit," he let out as he sprinted to the boy, cradling his head as he asked, "Lou, Lou! What's wrong? Can you stand up?"

 

"Yeah," the boy wheezed out, struggling to get to his feet. "I just felt a bit dizzy that's all," he lied, grabbing hold of the cart to steady himself.

 

"Okay, well... let's get this stuff checked out and get back to the house," Liam replied, shooting worried glances at the boy.

 

 

Niall was beside himself. He'd found them passed out on the living room floor, side by side. He'd moved them to couch, which was thankfully large enough to fit them both. They laid together peacefully now, as the brief separation had made them twist around as if in the middle of a seizure.

 

He'd tried to reach out to the connection, only to recoil at the darkness that had eagerly sprung out like a twisted mouth, threatening to swallow him whole.

 

So he sat, watching them. He didn't know what to do, and it shook him to his very core. They were fading, and here he sat, helpless. If there was ever a time he'd wished for Simon's miraculous intervention, none had been more pressing than right now. But he didn't even know how to contact him. Usually he just appeared, as if out of thin air.

 

There was a frantic knock on the door, and he let himself hope for just a moment. But no, Simon wouldn't knock. This was just more trouble.

 

Niall opened the door slowly, to find Liam standing there with a desperate look on his face, an unconscious Louis cradled in his arms. He sighed to himself. Figured that if one was to fall, the rest would follow. Which also meant that soon he'd be alone.

 

"They're through there," he said and motioned to a hallway as he ushered them in, shutting the door with a soft click behind them.

 

Liam laid Louis down on the corner couch, eyes on the peacefully intertwined forms of Harry and Zayn. He looked at Niall, who had let himself down on the ottoman across from them, pouring them drinks. He handed one to Liam, who took it without tasting it.

 

"What's going on?" he questioned, rolling the umber liquid around in his glass.

 

"Well," Niall replied, taking a sip. "Seems we're the last men standing." He shot him a grin, but Liam couldn't find it in himself to return it.

 

"No, really." He leveled his gaze at the boy. "What's going on?"

 

Niall was quiet for a while, studying his glass. He took another sip before replying, "Guess it's the endgame. Do or die and whatnot."

 

He stared at the boy incredulously. Was he for real? He looked at the boys, Louis peaceful finally, a hand unconsciously stretched up and entwined in Harry's curls. He narrowed his eyes at Niall, about to question him further, when he felt an odd pang in his gut.

 

Liam set his glass down, a hand instinctively going to shield his stomach. He looked at Niall, who just gave him a knowing look in return, though his eyes looked oddly defeated.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

A haze surround him. A beautiful haze. It swirled like smoke, and it left his body weightless, floating through it like a ghost. Free of worries or cares. He reveled in the feeling, the careless effervescence.

 

Slowly the scene materialized before him, and he felt his feet touching the ground. Snowflakes swirled around in the darkness like an evanescent cloud and he felt the cold beneath his feet. He looked up and through the cascading flakes he made out a figure. It looked back at him, and gave him a disarming smile before moving on. Harry.

 

He made to follow, but the flurry of snow was suddenly blinding his eyes. He blinked against them, but there were so many, a wall of pretty white cotton barring his path. The figure slid out of view, swallowed by darkness.

 

 

He was at the sea, standing at the edge of a cliff. The waves roared beneath him, tearing furiously at the rock as if trying to claim an unrequited love. The smell of salt and wind was in the air, calling yearningly for a place far, far away. He opened himself to it, to the infinite of possibilities asking to be realized. It was all so alive, just begging to be grasped. If only he knew how.

 

A light shimmered far below, and he looked down at the beach, watching as waves crashed onto the barren shore. A figure appeared out of the waves, and even at the distance he could make out who he was. Harry. He yearned to reach him, but he just smiled back at him, before disappearing again into the waves.

 

 

A light shimmered in the darkness. And he was scared, rejecting all that was around him, knowing it was not where he was supposed to be. He needed to get out of here, a frantic voice was telling him in the back of his mind. He needed to get back. Back, to wherever back was. But he was trapped, trapped in the darkness.

 

He looked around, but nothing seemed important but that light, blinking on before him. He moved towards it, albeit hesitantly. Further and further, until he was almost upon it. He finally reached the source, realizing it was nothing but a sole flickering candle, being tossed to and fro by the breeze, threatening to go out at any moment.

 

As he was staring at the candle he realized there was suddenly someone beside him. He looked into the wide scared eyes of a boy who looked no older than 16.

 

"This is the day I die," he told him.

 

 

Liam awoke with a jerk, gasping for air. He found himself in the same living room, Niall still sitting on the ottoman. He raised himself up a bit, noting that the other boys were still where he'd left them.

 

"What's going on?" he asked again, looking at Niall in desperation.

 

The boy didn't respond, taking a sip of his whisky instead.

 

Liam felt the sudden urge to slap him around the head. But the darkness was pulling at him again, beckoning him back to sleep with warm, welcoming arms and a gentle tug. And Liam was unable to resist.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

Louis was lying on a beach, soaking in the rays to get the perfect tan... and to do that he had to be completely naked. But it was okay, there wasn't anyone else here.

 

He looked at the expanse of perfect white sand, stretching on to the left and right of him in a peaceful stretch of forever. And at the water. Oh, such beautiful water, lapping gently at the beach in brilliant hues of turquoise. It didn't seem real, like something out of a false advert intended to lure in some gullible tourists to sit on an overcrowded wasteland in the shadow of some oppressively generic luxury hotel.

 

He wanted to get up and lose himself in that sparkling water, to feel it rushing up to caress his naked skin, but there was something brushing against his stomach.

 

Louis looked up, blinking through the warm sunlight. Curls were back-lit through it, and he could make out a smile. A hand was hovering over his stomach, letting that virgin sand trickle down onto him slowly, like the grains of an hourglass.

 

He looked down at it pooling on his tanned skin, and the boy leaned down to blow it away. The caress of his cool breath ghosting over his bellybutton sent a shiver through his skin.

 

Louis let out a sigh as he lowered back down to enjoy the feeling. The waves continued to roll gently against the shore, and there was a pleasant breeze in the air, soothing the sun's burning rays.

 

Yet suddenly, something felt off. He opened his eyes again to look at the boy, only to find him gone. There wasn't even an indent on the pristine sand beside him to belie his existence.

 

He looked around the perfect beach, and the perfect water, and realized he was nothing but completely alone.

 

 

He was sitting in a decadent library, all mahogany and old books. His boys were with him, stretched out on the opulent couches while clutching crystal glasses filled with pearly green.

 

A boy was talking to them, going on about something to do with their drinks, clearing losing himself in the telling of its history.

 

He tried to listen, really he did, but he caught himself zoning out as he stared at the boy. The curly haired one, the one from before, if only he could remember where before had been. _Harry_ , his mind helpfully supplied, yet he wasn't sure where it had come from.

 

The boy finished his story and took a sip, sending Louis a smile over its rim with a crinkle to his eyes.

 

And oh, how he wanted to go to him. Knock aside his glass and make him keep that gaze on him forever. Only him.

 

But there was something wrong. Something shook their little cavern of decadence and the walls seemed to quake with it, sending debris crumbling down from the ceiling in a flurry of ash. The walls seemed to disintegrate before his eyes in a wave of smoke, and his eyes stung with it, blinding him.

 

 

He came to slowly, not sure where he was. His vision swam as he tried to focus, blinking back tears and gritty dust that still burned. A corridor slowly swam into view, and he focused on the end of it. The small light that flickered, desperately, calling him towards it like a siren's song.

 

He stumbled towards it, noting two figures that were standing beside it. He got closer, and closer, slowly making out that one of them was Liam. The other was Zayn. They nodded at him as he made his approach, and he clutched onto the candle's pedestal, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Oh, I'm so glad you could all make it!" a voice rang out from beside them. They looked towards its source as a narrow passageway lit up, and in it appeared that same boy, curls bouncing as he stepped towards them in delight.

 

"I don't think I could have survived it alone again! So thank you. But I do warn you, this isn't going to be pretty," he told them, face lit up with a beaming smile as he dragged them into the darkness.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

Niall sat and watched them, dusk slowly descending outside. He should probably turn on the light, that and get another drink. Sounded like a plan.

 

He had tried testing the connections again and again, but always with the same results. He was locked out, unless he was willing to plunge right into the void with them. Yet they needed someone to remain conscious. At least that's what he told himself.

 

In reality he was scared, scared that they'd be stuck down there forever, unable to find their way back. And then he'd lose them all, in one fell swoop.

 

He turned on a lamp and sat down again, glass refilled. It did little to calm his nerves, but it did make him try again. This time just a one-way connection, just him sending some light. It probably didn't make a difference, but at least it gave him something to do, something to help – just a faint glimmer of hope.

 

 

There was blood, so much blood. Soaking the sheets, dripping on the floor, spritzed and smeared like a grotesque expressionist painting on the walls and even the ceiling.

 

Liam had the sudden urge to scrub it all away, as if he could erase the horror of it all with a simple mop and bucket.

 

The boys stood in the dismal room and watched as a figure shock with silent tears on the bed, huddled in bloodstained sheets. Harry had entered the room with them, but he wasn't looking at the scene, he was looking at them.

 

There was a commotion outside and the door crashed open, shadowy figures entering the room in an aggravated flurry. The boys shrank back, but were completely ignored. They slowly came to realize that they couldn't be seen at all. They were just spectators, forced to bare witness to something terrible.

 

"Oh darling love! What have you done!" one of the shadows called out, her form slowly materializing before their eyes. She rushed to the bed in a swirl of fabric, and pulled at the sheets. The figure beneath them just tried to vanish into them further.

 

She continued to tug at the blanket, her worry quickly being replaced by anger, "What has gotten into you! How could you do this!" She pulled harder, ripping the sheet off. The other specters had closed in around the bed as they watched, blocking the sight from the boys still standing by the passageway.

 

They hesitated, afraid to move closer as they were not sure what they'd find.

 

But the scene shifted, and suddenly they were amongst the looming shadows around the edge of the bed. Harry was standing next to them, no longer looking at the boys but at what was before him. Liam followed his gaze reluctantly, and a shard of ice ran through him as he took in the sight.

 

There lay Harry, their Harry, but looking even younger. His skin was pale, and covered in bite marks, all along his neck and wrists, at the inside of his arms and his thighs. There were so many, but not as many as the angry scratches that covered him. He was twisted in a ball as if trying to make himself as small as possible, while he clawed at himself, trying to reopen the wounds and make the blood flow – as if desperately trying to purge himself of the dooming liquid.

 

"Harry, stop it!" the woman screamed at him, grabbing his wrists and holding him in place as he writhed on the bed. He had squeezed his eyes closed, trying to avoid her gaze.

 

She shoved him down on the mattress repeatedly as he struggled, making his curls bounce except for those caked with blood.

 

"Look at me Harry! Look at me!" she commanded and he whimpered as she drove her fingernails into the cuts on his wrists. He blinked open his eyes and that was all it took. He sagged back against the cushions, near lifeless.

 

"Now Harry, this was a very terrible thing to do, and we're never going to do it again... " her voice gentle commanded in a soothing purr as the scene slowly dissolved around them.

 

 

They were at a party of some sort, if the crescendo of jovial voices and laughter was anything to go by. A haze of white smoked covered the floor, giving the stark white interior of the hall an ethereal feel. As they walked they could make out figures every now and then, entwined in various stages of erotic. So maybe orgy was a better qualifier.

 

They walked on, moving towards what had to be the centerpiece of this decadence. Figures were standing around a dais, jostling to get a better view of whatever was transpiring upon it. They moved up behind them, and the crowd parted to let them through.

 

And there was Harry again, a little older this time, stretched out on the altar like a sacrifice awaiting slaughter for some futile cause. He looked so beautiful, but there was something off. Louis looked at his eyes, and shrank back at the expression in them. They were vacant, blank and empty, as if he wasn't there at all.

 

A naked figure climbed up on the dais, his cock already straining, and he lifted up the boy's legs as he drove into him in one brutal stroke. The boy hissed, but made no move to get away.

 

A figure next to them reached for his wrist, and sank her teeth in with a pleasurable moan. The boy on the slab moved his head towards the sound, but caught Louis's gaze instead. His expression was the same.

 

Louis' heart throbbed painfully at the sight, and he just hoped he had gone somewhere nice.

 

 

The white fog came up and engulfed them in a cloud, before slowly evaporating. They were left with a scene even more dreary than the ones before.

 

The hall was black and red, with two long tables running through it. All along it sat figures, gathered for the feast. Barley adolescent boys and girls waited on them, carrying laden trays and pitchers filled with crimson.

 

One walked by them with a few bites adorning his neck as well, and Zayn stared at the offering on his tray. It looked disturbingly like vital organs, still oozing blood.

 

They walked down the table, trying to ignore the slurping and noisy chewing of the dinner guests. At the head of it stood that same lady again, and next to her Harry. He looked markedly older than the rest of the waitstaff, though no older than he did now. They came to a stop at the side of the table, as the woman called her party to order.

 

"It appears celebrations are in order! It isn't often that my one and only turns... what is it this year my dear?" she turned to a man sitting at the head of the table, who let out a laugh.

 

"Why love, I stopped counting centuries ago. It's much too depressing," he replied and took another sip from his goblet.

 

"True, but I shall never forget when it's your birthday," she said and smiled at him sweetly as she nudged Harry forward. He dropped to his knees immediately next to the man, offering his wrist up like a common gesture.

 

"What's this? Offering me your plaything my love?" The man chuckled in response. "I think I've tasted his sweet blood enough by now, besides, he's growing a bit old for this, aren't you my boy?" He stroked the side of the boy's face, who arched against it with a smile.

 

"Yes yes," the woman came to stand behind the man, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she purred into his ear, "That's why tonight I'm offering you something more... perhaps... his heart? So save room for dessert!"

 

The man laughed out loud at this, a deep belly laugh that echoed down the hall, before catching Harry's wrist for the appetizer. He seemed to pull for minutes, before the boy started to sway even on his knees. Finally he let go, before standing up and clearing the table with one careless sweep of his arm. Priceless crystal and fancy plates crashed to the floor, and he lifted up Harry to lay him down in their place.

 

"My friends, comrades, vampires! Enjoy yourselves!" his deep voice rang through the hall to the sound of cheers and clinking glass. He looked down at Harry splayed before him on the table, and ran his thumbnail down his chest, drawing blood directly over his heart. The boy barely reacted, already too far under the pull.

 

The boys looked on in terror, stealing glances at the Harry next to them, who just looked on dispassionately.

 

A crash shook the hall, and the wide doors at the end of it were abruptly thrown open. A man strode in, an army at his back.

 

"Forgive my unpunctuality, I seem to have mislaid my invitation," his voice rang out, and the hall erupted in voices raised in outrage. He paid them no mind as he advanced upon the head table, coming to a stop directly in front of it.

 

"Selene, Rodderick," he nodded at them, forgoing titles. "It would seem there has been a bit of a regime change, and unfortunately not to your favor. You'll find your assets seized, your army dissolved, and the paltry excuse for loyalist currently at your tables jumping ship as soon as the dust settles."

 

The hall grew quiet behind him as his words sank in. Selene glared back at him, unbridled fury shining in her eyes. Rodderick just let out another laugh and sat down heavily, as if suddenly weary of the world.

 

The army had filtered in behind them, spreading out in military precision with guns trained on each guest.

 

"Take them all into custody for treason. Those who resist are to be executed on the spot," he called out with bored authority. "Oh, and I think I'll take this one. He was always a favorite of mine," he told them with a smirk as he lifted Harry off the table.

 

The boys followed him out of the hall as it erupted in commotion and the sounds of gunfire. They could just make out his words as he cradled the boy in his arms.

 

"Hello Harry," he whispered as the boy blinked sleepily back at him. "My name is Simon."

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

A light went out in their neighbor's house, and the backyard seemed darker than usual. Niall had taken to staring out the window, the sight of the boys sleeping so calmly sending despair through him that even a second bottle of hard liquor couldn't drown. It wasn't sleep, it was coma.

 

He brought the glass to his lips again for all the good it did, when a soft rustling on the couch jerked his attention. It couldn't be.

 

 

Harry awoke coughing and wheezing. He'd apparently stopped breathing while he'd been under, and his lungs had collapsed on themselves. It burned when he tried to draw air back into them.

 

He sat up a bit, realizing he was lying next to another boy, the black haired one, Zayn. He was still sleeping peacefully, as were the other boys lying on the couch adjacent.

 

Scanning the rest of the room he found Niall, staring back at him, his glass frozen in mid movement. It didn't stay there long, as the boy carelessly set it down and leaped on Harry, barreling him over in a hug.

 

"Oh Harry Harry! I was so scared! I thought you'd never wake up again!" he all but sobbed into his ear.

 

Harry's brow crinkled in confusion. Why would he not wake up? And then his dreams slowly started coming back to him. They had been oddly vivid, and so... Oh god. He took in a shaky breath as he looked at the boys again, Niall still clinging to his neck.

 

The blonde slowly let up when he realized how still the other boy had become. He looked him in the face and could read when realization struck the curly haired boy.

 

"No..." Harry breathed out. "No... _nonononononono_ ," he repeated, curling into himself as he was rocked with it.

 

"Harry! Look at me Harry!" Niall shouted, uncannily echoing Selene's command from all those years ago.

 

He did, anguish etching itself into his features.

 

"You need to stay here, I can't lose you again," Niall begged him, knowing what his first impulse would be.

 

"But it's all my fault," he hoarsely whispered, glancing at the boys who looked to be sleeping so peacefully, but weren't. "I didn't mean to do it, but I had no control. I didn't even think I remembered. I don't want to remember."

 

He gasped as a few of those memories broke through, burning themselves into his psyche with cruel iron claws. He'd forgotten how heavy they were, but each had its place and they crawled back in with a purr and a turn, like a cat settling into its favorite cushion.

 

"And now they're down there, fighting my battle for me. But they're so lost and confused, so frightened. And it's not fair, they shouldn't have to go through that... It's going to swallow them whole." He'd dropped his head between his arms, sounding like he was going to hyperventilate.

 

"Harry... " Niall kneeled down before him, running a hand through his hair in a helpless gesture of comfort.

 

The boy looked up again, eyes filled with unshed tears. "I need to go back in, maybe I can at least get them out... " he trailed off, not voicing what the cost for that would be.

 

"Harry no, I can't let you... " Niall could feel the tears filling his eyes as well, the choking burn against his throat making it hard to get the words out. "I need you. I need you here with me," he finished in a strangled whisper, his cheeks wet with tears that he brushed angrily aside.

 

Harry looked back at him for a long moment, such sorrow and remorse in his eyes, and something else. Something Niall couldn't place. Harry broke eye contact with him to look at the boys, and he caught it. Self-sacrifice.

 

"Harry no!" he was shouting again, but it was already too late. He could feel the boy opening the connection again, and the darkness brushed against him, gladly offering to take Niall down with it too. This what it. This would be the end.

 

 

"Harry stop," came a calm voice from the doorway. Niall turned towards the sound, and there was a figure standing lost in the shadows that he couldn't immediately recognize in the confusion.

 

But Harry did, and he let out a gasp as he pulled himself back from the brink. He looked towards the figure, his eyes wide.

 

"A fine mess you've gotten yourselves in. Come here boys," he ordered kindly, and they scrambled towards him to get engulfed in a hug.

 

"Now settle down," he said as he took a seat on the ottoman, and Harry and Niall sat down on the floor on either side. "High time to get this sorted," Simon muttered to himself as he picked up Niall's glass.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

"Hmm," was all Simon let out after he finished checking the links. He picked up Niall's tumbler again and took another sip, while the room sat heavy in silence.

 

The boys looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

He sat the glass back down and steepled his hands, placing the index fingers against his lips. He continued looking at the passed-out boys, as if trying to decided something.

 

Finally he let out a sigh, and got up to stand by the window, looking out into the backyard. The boys remained sitting on the floor, watching as his form was softly silhouetted by the rising moon.

 

"Harry," he began, still staring out the window. "I'm afraid that you are to blame for this," he said without inflection.

 

Harry took in a shaky breath. It wasn't any real revelation, since he had suspected as much. Yet having it lain out before him so dispassionately still twisted his heart like a rippled blade.

 

"But," Simon continued, "Then again, so am I." He turned from the window to look back at his boys, who stared back at him a little bewildered.

 

"See, when I turned you I locked a large part of the... things you'd gone through away, hoping to give you some time to adjust to your new life free from such burdens."

 

He picked up the glass again, going to refill it before continuing, "But memories are tricky things. You can wipe a mind with ease, but some things, some memories, get imprinted in other places besides your brain... like your heart. And it remembers, remembers most desperately in its own way, with your mind incapable of translating its frantic shouts." He crouched down in front of Harry, and ran a thumb over the boy's wet cheek.

 

Harry didn't know when he had started crying, but Simon's words seemed to be twisting the knife in further. He knew what was coming.

 

"And after years and years of shouting and begging and tearing at you unheeded, it finally found a way to be heard when you made a connection to the living. To them," he told him, moving his head a little towards the couch.

 

Harry looked at them, but his dead heart throbbed at the sight of their still bodies, and he had to drop his gaze back to the floor.

 

"And now it's using them to translate for you, everything you've had locked up in here," he said quietly as he placed a finger over the boy's heart.

 

Harry let out a strangled sob. "But what can I do? How can I stop it?" he asked, eyes coming up to look into Simon's pleadingly.

 

Simon mouth slowly stretched into a smile. He stood up and held out his hands to pull the boys to their feet. He turned to clear away the table before the couch and came to stand before it.

 

"It's quite simple really," he said as he moved to Harry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to call it back... and let it in. All of it. Unless you don't want to. You could just let them have it, and they'd take it all with them. And you'd be free."

 

Harry looked at him, his eyes wide with panic. "No!" he breathed out without hesitation. "I can't." His eyes burned anew as he took in the implication. Of what little had come back to fester was already tearing at his soul, and he didn't know how much of himself would remain if it was all to return. But he had to, for them.

 

Simon just nodded at Niall to step up as well, and the boy placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Shine some light for him Niall."

 

He glanced at the blonde, who tried to give him a reassuring nod. So Harry steeled himself as well, as he looked back at the three boys currently under his spell.

 

He exhaled, hoping it would make his hands shake less, but it didn't. Instead the feeling just spread to his legs, threatening to give out on him without a moment's notice. His stomach seemed filled with lead, and his heart... oh his heart.

 

He clamped down on his emotions, taking strength from the weight on his shoulders. And he reached out, and reached, and pulled, opening himself to it all.

 

And the darkness reached back to claim him.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

" _Boys... boys..._ " a voice was breaking through the haze, slowly calling him back. Louis took a deep breath in and cracked open his eyes. His lungs burned a bit, as if he'd forgotten to breathe in his sleep. He blinked around the room slowly being lit up by the predawn and heard a rustling next to him.

 

"Take your time, you were under for quite a while," the voice said, and Louis sat up slowly, the room spinning a bit around him.

 

Liam sat up next to him, groaning into his hands. Louis looked over at Zayn, who had placed his head between the arms on his knees, taking deep breaths.

 

As they slowly came back to themselves, the voice continued, "Welcome back boys."

 

Louis looked up at the speaker, a dark haired man who was sitting before them leisurely swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

 

"Who are you? Where are Niall and Harry?" Louis was the first to find his voice, and it was laced with suspicion. The details of his rather strange dream had faded as soon as he had woken, but it left a bitter taste at the back of his throat. And the fact that they had all been passed out together struck him as a little odd.

 

"I'm Simon, their... boss. And the boys are... not here." Simon continued studying the content of his glass, waiting for all three of them to awaken more fully.

 

"What happened?" Zayn ground out, hesitantly lifting his head up and coming to rub at his temples instead.

 

"A little mix up with memories," Simon told them unhelpfully. "But it's all been sorted now, for better or worse." He set his glass down and leaned forward to give them his undivided attention.

 

Liam frowned at the man, a little creeped out by this whole exchange. He looked at Louis, who seemed to be sharing his thoughts.

 

"I've removed the block, and you should find yourself remembering with time. Not what you just went through of course, that's back with Harry now. But the other things. And when the time comes, you'll know where to find us. Then I can take it away again, or take away something else. It'll be your choice, but either way it'll be permanent. So choose wisely," he finished with a smile.

 

The boys just stared back at him, wondering just what this man had been smoking. Liam started eyeing the doorway, hoping he hadn't chained the other boys up in the basement while they'd been out.

 

"Alright, that said, I think it's time to call it a night. It's been a long one." Simon gestured towards the door, and they quickly took him up on the offer of getting out of here.

 

The door closed with a soft click behind them and the lights flicked out soon after. The boys stood on the doorstep a little lost for another moment, before making their way down the empty driveway.

 

 

"What the fuck?" Louis exclaimed when they were safely behind Liam's bolted door. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he dropped down heavily on the nearest chair. "I feel like I've been drugged with a date-rape or something. Do you guys remember anything from last night?"

 

Liam looked at the clock, it was already past five in the morning. The last thing he remembered had been taking a passed-out Louis over to Harry and Niall's. And then, nothing.

 

"Well, I had these really fucked up dreams. And Harry was there, and you guys... " Zayn trailed off, the memories starting to slip through his fingers like strips of gauze.

 

"Alright Dorothy," Louis teased. "Well, it's probably a good thing we got out of there when we did. That dude was giving me the creeps."

 

The boys couldn't help but agree, and Zayn built a joint to help them all sleep.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

Summer was starting to slip away. Louis could feel it in the scent of the air, carried from somewhere far away. Somewhere that actually had seasons.

 

He was standing before their house – okay, Liam's basement apartment, but they spent little time elsewhere now. The house next to theirs was up for sale, and he watched as the realtor ushered another well-to-do couple inside. They would have to be, to afford that asking price.

 

It was starting to come back now, just as Simon had said it would. In bits and pieces, most often in the form of dreams. They'd taken to just sleeping together in the same bed, to cut down on the frantic running for each others' rooms when they'd awoken from another one.

 

It had been a patchwork of pieces, trying to puzzle out just what had happened to them. If the other boys weren't going through the same thing right now, Louis would have thought he was going mad.

 

He stood for another moment, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at the empty house. He could see the couple inside making the rounds, feigning disinterest at the spectacular interior. The realtor kept her cool, knowing this game all too well.

 

A weird feeling tugged inside of him at the sight. Maybe some small part of him had secretly hoped that after Simon had left the boys would come back. That they wouldn't just end it like this. Without even a goodbye.

 

He sighed to himself as the wind picked up, a refreshing breeze in this dusty place. It spoke of promises he couldn't name, except for the restless yearning it awoke in him. Of something far away, opportunities, a change. And the death of summer.

 

A summer that would be his last. He was graduated now, though the boys still had a year to go. Endless freedom stretched out for him, but it felt more like a floating void. Uni? Job? And then what?

 

Louis watched as the couple made their way to the kitchen, and he caught a smile on the woman's face.

 

 

"I miss them," Zayn's voice whispered in the darkness. They were lying under the sheets of Liam's bed side-by-side as had become habit for them. Louis wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to sleep alone again.

 

"Hmm," Liam quietly agreed as he moved into his now favorite sleeping position, snuggling up to Zayn.

 

Louis was lying on Zayn's other side, the warmth of his body pressed against him a quiet comfort. He was looking at the ceiling, though the dim light was rendering it in low-def flickers of grey. Sleep was beckoning, but he was trying to fight it. It would just bring with it more memories... memories, oh so teasing memories of something amazing that was now lost to them.

 

"Guys," he spoke to the ceiling, finally putting voice to something that had been hovering over them all since that night they had reawoken. "I... I need to go back."

 

The room was quiet for a while, before he felt Zayn shifting next to him, coming to lie on his side. The boy looked at him, an expression in his eyes that he could barely make out in the dim light.

 

A hand came to caress his face, before soft lips gently found his. He found himself being pulled into a tight embrace and he exhaled against the boy's chest, feeling a moment's peace while enveloped in his arms.

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

Liam didn't know if they were doing the right thing. But there had been no stopping Louis and if they didn't go with him, he would have gone by himself. Plus Zayn hadn't needed much convincing either, so he probably would have gone along as well in the end.

 

Which would have left Liam without his best friends. The thought alone had sat uneasily in his stomach, as much as sending them off to an unknown fate. He didn't know what he would do without them, if he could even... He couldn't even finish the thought to himself without feeling that tightness in his throat. He would miss them. He would miss them too much.

 

So here they were, in a crappy rental this time, zooming down the dusty road at the end of summer. To another camping trip, they'd told their families; though Liam knew, and the other boys knew that it would be far from it.

 

They remembered it all now – the manor, the champagne, the blood. It was beyond belief really, but it didn't change what they knew. And what they wanted. Or at least what Louis wanted.

 

Liam still couldn't wrap his head around that. Although he didn't really try, because could something mortal ever really understand the meaning of immortality? Maybe it sounded nice as a thought, an idea, but the reality would be something beyond imagination. Good or bad, or truly horrifying.

 

They continued driving, with Louis at the wheel and Zayn beside him. Liam was in the backseat again, staring out at the barren landscape slowly drifting by. Part of him wished he'd never suggested that first camping trip, and thereby saved Louis from knocking over that fatal first domino back in the woods. They were falling still now, rapidly circling around them with clicks and clacks, with a sole one standing at the very center that he couldn't yet make out.

 

Simon's words echoed back to him – remember and forget... or forget and remember. They hadn't made the choice yet, it had been more of a desperate need to see the boys again when they were finally all on the same page.

 

Maybe then they could make a choice, and hopefully... it would be the right one.

 

 

 


End file.
